Mind Games
by Unfortunately Muggle
Summary: When someone Bella is close to has a mental disorder that goes undiscovered and puts her in danger will she let Edward look after her or will she protect the person no matter what the cost?
1. Chapter 1

a/n: Hey everyone! This is my first Twilight fic and i really hope you enjoy it. as always, i would love reviews to know how you think it is going. i admit the beginning is a little rough but i'm still working on the rest and i personally think it gets better (of course i do, it's my story). so plz stick with me! the setting is Twilight-ish. Edward and Bella have only been together a few weeks but everything with James has already happened (even though i dont think there will be any reference to it)

Disclaimer: I (sadly) do not own Twilight or any of the wonderful characters we all love.

* * *

Bella Swan was sitting in her truck in the parking lot of her Forks High School trying to kill some time before going inside. She had somehow managed to arrive at school slightly early. She had her Spanish book out looking over the intended lesson for the day. She needed all the help she could get in Spanish. She glanced at her watch and saw that her first class was a few minutes from starting. Shoving her book back in the her back, she was slightly startled when she heard a tap on her window. Her shock was quickly replaced by a grin as she saw her favorite crooked smile looking through the window. 

"Good morning, Bella," Edward Cullen greeting as he opened the door of her truck for her.

"Hello, Edward," she greeted in return. She tilted her face upward to look at him and was met with a soft kiss. "What?" Bella asked, when Edward chuckled.

"Mike Newton really hates me," he replied.

Bella turned her head and saw Mike's retreating figure as he walked into the school.

"And you love that don't you?" Bella asked.

"Maybe a little," Edward said as he took Bella's bag and laced his fingers through hers.

Edward and Bella had been together for a couple of weeks now, but people stared disbelievingly at Edward's hand keeping a firm grip on Bella's. At least the whispering and pointing had died down. Some. The first day Bella had walked in with Edward's arm securely around her, she didn't think they were going to make it down the hall as practically everyone stopped to stare blatantly at the new couple.

As vain and shallow as it sounds, Bella couldn't help but wonder what they were thinking as they saw the beautiful, god-like Cullen with, what she saw as, the ordinary, semi-new girl. She had questioned Edward about it as soon as she got the chance.

"They think you are crazy, don't they?" she had asked him the first day.

"I'm sure I don't know what you are talking about," he replied in that way of his.

"Edward," Bella said with a knowing look.

"What they think doesn't matter you know. But," he sighed when Bella's gaze didn't let up, "if you must know, a considerable amount of the males here are extremely angry with me because you chose me over them," he finished with a slightly smug look. "Of course, I don't blame them. I would want to kill whoever you were with if it weren't me."

Bella hadn't failed to notice the Edward had left out the female population of the school, but she decided it didn't matter what they thought. She was happy. They would probably only be jealous anyway.

Now, as she sat across from Edward at the lunch table, she couldn't help but smile at his profile as he gazed absentmindedly out the window of the cafeteria for a moment. Then he turned abruptly back to her.

"What?" he asked when he noticed her smile.

"Nothing," she answered, but knowing how he hated being left out of her thoughts added, "just thinking about you."

Edward smiled at her. "Do you want to come over tonight? Esme and Carlisle would really like to see you."

"Sure. I have some homework, and I'll have to cook dinner for Charlie, but I'll come over as soon as I'm finished. Is that ok?" Bella added as she noticed Edward's eyebrows furrow slightly.

"What happened to your arm?" Edward asked, ignoring Bella's question. She had pushed the sleeves of her shirt up, revealing a bruise on her elbow.

"Oh, I, uh," Bella paused for a fraction of a second too long in Edward's opinion. "I hit it on the door frame as I was leaving the house this morning. Come on, Edward. You should know better than anyone how clumsy I am."

"Yes, I guess I do." Her excuse had sounded legitimate enough, but there was something about the way she said it that made Edward slightly doubtful.

"Come on. We're going to be late for Biology if we don't hurry."

They both stood to walk to class, and Edward noticed Bella pull her sleeve back down to cover the bruise. When they walked through the door to Biology, they noticed that the audio-visual equipment was set up. Bella glanced up at Edward and noticed the corners of his mouth struggling not to pull up into a smile. She couldn't help but feel the familiar tug at the corners of her mouth as well. They took their seats and, as the lights went off, the electricity between then was almost tangible. Unsure whether Edward would still feel the need to keep their slight distance as they had in the past while watching movies in class, she prepared to struggle to keep from touching him, but before she could clinch her fists, Edward reached over and took her hand. Instantly their hands began to tingle from each other's touch. Bella once again glanced at Edward and saw he was looking at her too.

Much too soon in their opinions, the class hour was over. As they stood to gather their books Edward said, "Well that wasn't nearly as unpleasant as last time."

"I wonder why that was," Bella said with a laugh. Edward chuckled and walked Bella to gym. "Ah. Gym. My own personal hell."

"Well the sooner you go in the sooner it will be over," he said trying to suppress a laugh.

"Oh yeah right. That's like telling a little kid 'the sooner you fall asleep, the sooner Santa will come' just so they will quit bugging you. Are you trying to get rid of me, Cullen?" She asked in mock anger.

"Of course not, love," Edward laughed at her attempt at teasing, but then added more seriously, "No, for some reason you insist on staying with me."

"It's because I love you, and you know it."

"True," he pushed a piece of hair out of her face and kissed her forehead, "I love you too. Have fun in gym."

"Not likely," she mumbled as she turned to go into the locker room.


	2. Chapter 2

a/n: hello again! just so you know, the characters in my story may end up being slightly out of character bc they are going to have some characteristics that they don't have in the books. you'll see what i mean in later chapters. don't hate me too much! i'll also try to make my chapters longer, but i'm not promising anything. oh and in contradiction to my last author's note, the thing with James never happened in my story. i really hope i'm not confusing anyone...sorry! enjoy!

* * *

Gym was exactly that. Hell. Bella did accomplish, however, not to injure anyone but herself...if you could call that an accomplishment. And in Bella's case, it definitely was. 

Edward was waiting for her as usual when she exited the locker room at the end of the day. He had already learned not to ask her how gym went, and for that Bella was thankful. he walked her to her truck as his "adopted siblings" waited for him at his silver Volvo.

"What time should we be expecting you tonight?" he asked, prolonging their goodbye.

"Well, it depends on whether or not I actually do some homework tonight or leave it for later this weekend, and then there is Charlie..." she trailed off for a moment, "...and what he wants to eat, I mean. I'd say around 7:30 or 8 o' clock. Ask Alice. I'm sure she knows better than I do."

As if on cue, they heard Alice's musical voice say, "7:30, and your dad will want spaghetti," as she was suddenly beside them. "Come on, Edward. Jasper isn't...feeling well, for lack of a better term." They turned and saw Jasper shooting daggers at Alice with his eyes. "Well, it's true," she said softly, knowing he could hear her.

Emmett, however, looked unaffected as he waved his arm over his head and yelled, "Hey, Bella!"

Bella smiled and waved back. Jasper waved half-heartedly, and Rosalie just stared pointedly away and climbed into the car.

"I'll see you at 7:30 then," Bella said, turning back to Edward and pecking him on the cheek.

"7:30," he said in a way of goodbye and began walking away with Alice.

* * *

Charlie was already home when Bella got there. Uh-oh. That's not a good sign. Bella thought as she walked to the front door. Please let it have been a good day. Please. She walked into the living room and saw Charlie watching television.

"Hey, Dad," she said cautiously. "You're home early." Please.

"Yeah, it was slow down at the station, so I came on home," he replied with a smile. Whew .

"Well, Edward invited me over tonight, so after dinner and I do some homework I'm going to go over to the Cullens'."

Charlie had only been around Edward once or twice (the way she hoped it would stay), and Bella was still wary about how Charlie would feel about her spending time with him.

"Ok, that's fine," he replied. "What's for dinner?"

"I was thinking spaghetti," Bella smiled to herself.

"You read my mind."

"Great. It will be ready after while."

"Ok, Bells."

Bella retreated up the stairs to her bedroom, and piled her book bag on the floor. She threw herself onto her bed and took a deep breath, closing her eyes. She lay like that for a while just clearing her mind of all the days events. She felt tired and more worn out than she really should have. She was too stressed out for a normal seventeen year old. She took another deep breath then trekked back down stairs to start dinner.

The few hours after dinner passed as uneventfully as the nearly silent dinner itself had...until Bella was about to leave.

"I'm going to Edward's, Dad," she said on her way to the door.

"Oh, ok," Charlie replied glumly, almost dejectedly.

Uh-oh. Mood swing.

"Dad?" she ventured, walking to the chair where he was sitting. "Are you ok?" Bella felt awkward asking this. She hated sharing her feelings.

"I guess so," Charlie sighed. "It's just that you are always leaving and never spending time with me."

Guilt began to choke her, and Bella struggled to swallow it. "Well, if you want, I could call Edward and tell him I can't come," she suggested uncertainly. As much as she wanted to see Edward again and the rest of the Cullens, she hated seeing her father like this. But then, as if someone had flipped a switch, Charlie was suddenly smiling.

"Aw, don't do that, Bells. We'll hang out some other time."

"Are you sure?" Bella asked, slightly taken aback.

"Sure, sure. Go have fun, and tell Dr. Cullen 'hello' for me."

"Um, well, ok, I guess. I won't be out too late." She eyed Charlie cautiously.

"Ok," he replied, turning back to the television.

"Bye, Dad."

"Bye, Bella."

Bella glanced at the clock on her way out the door. 8:15.

Well, Alice got this vision wrong.

a/n: as always, reviews are appreciated!!!!! btw, things that Bella thinks are supposed to be italicized but i don't think it's working...i also hope that doesn't confuse anyone. does anyone know how to make them italicized?

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: ok everyone first of all, sorry it's taken me so long to update. Thanksgiving was hectic last week and I've been failing AP Calculus so it's been kinda hard to get on regularly to update. However, Thanksgiving is now over and I am making a B+ in Calc. (thank you very much) and here is your new chapter, my dear readers. From now on, since i can't get the italicized text to work, thoughts will be in between :: . ok? plz review and i'll try to update sooner!!!

* * *

When she finally turned into the Cullens' almost invisible driveway it was 8:33. 

:: I'm over an hour late! I should have called ::, she silently berated herself. She propelled herself out of the truck and ran as quickly as she thought was safe her for to the door. Edward was already standing in the doorway as she hurried up the steps, ready to usher her through the door.

"Bella, where have you been? We were beginning to worry. Is everything ok?" Edward inquired dutifully.

"I am so sorry I'm late," she said giving an apologetic look to Esme, Carlisle, and Alice, who were also in the room. "Charlie..." she started but stopped herself. "...says hello, Carlisle." Bella offered Carlisle a small smile.

Edward once again got the feeling Bella was hiding something, especially since she wouldn't meet his gaze.

"Be sure to tell Charlie hello for me as well," Carlisle supplied.

"I will," Bella answered.

"Well, come sit down, Bella," Alice bounded forward and grasped Bella's elbow to pull her to the sofa, but quickly dropped her hand when Bella winced rather noticeably.

"Are you alright?" Edward asked, concern painting his face.

"Oh, Bella, I'm sorry! Did I hurt you?" Alice asked anxiously.

"No, no. It's ok. I just have a bruise there," she replied, pulling up her sleeve to calm Alice. Her attempt, however, backfired. The bruise had turned a much darker bluish-purple than when Edward had seen it this morning making it look much worse. Carlisle, much to Bella's chagrin, jumped into doctor mode, moving forward and gently taking her arm.

"What happened?" he asked in an authoritative-doctor tone.

"Carlisle, it's nothing, really," Bella tried to play it off.

"She said she hit it on the door frame," Edward answered the question when Bella didn't.

"Is that true, Bella?"

"Yes," Bella mumbled.

:: This bruise is much too deep for just a casual bump as you said ::, Edward heard Carlisle's 'voice' in his head. Edward's eyes flickered from Carlisle's face to Bella's.

:: Why would Bella lie about a bruise :: Edward thought to himself.

"Well, make sure to be more careful, and put some ice on that bruise tonight," Carlisle diagnosed, letting go of her arm.

Bella quickly pulled her sleeve back down in hopes that everyone would forget about it if they couldn't see it. Edward, of course, had other plans. Later. Bella walked over to the couch and sat down next to Alice. The others followed suit, Esme and Carlisle sitting on the love seat across from the sofa, and Edward sitting on the sofa beside Bella, taking her hand.

"How was your day? Is school going well?" Esme asking motherly.

"Yeah, Bella," Emmett said as he entered the room. "How was gym?" He snickered as he came to stand behind the couch.

"Be nice, Emmett," Esme warned as the color on Bella's face deepened.

"Aw, Bella knows I love her."

Bella let out a small squeak/squeal as Emmett pulled her over the back of the couch into an almost literal bone crushing hug.

"Emmett!" Carlisle scolded, but Bella was already safely back on the couch beside Edward. Edward glared at his favorite brother and a small growl escaped his lips. Emmett just smiled.

"It's ok, Edward. Other than gym," Bella addressed everyone else and started the conversation again after she caught her breath, "school is going pretty well."

"So you're liking art class better as well then?" Alice inquired.

"Well, it's hasn't really been that I don't like art class, it's just that I don't think I'm very good. It's not nearly as embarrassing as not being good in gym."

"Someone in art is amazing. I'm not sure who though. Whenever one of their pieces is displayed for 'Artist of the Week' it is always signed Anonymous," Alice said, slightly disgruntled. She wasn't used to not knowing things. "A lot of their drawings are displayed and a couple of their paintings have been as well."

"Maybe something of yours will be chosen, Bella," Esme encouraged.

"Oh, I can promise you the name Bella Swan will never be up as 'Artist of the Week'," Bella said with a laugh. "I wouldn't even be taking art if I didn't have to have fine arts requirements to graduate here, but I don't play an instrument, I can't sing, and I've been told I can't act," Bella glared playfully at Edward, who laughed in return, "so art was the class I thought would cause me the least embarrassment."

Everyone laughed and the conversation flowed between them easily. Jasper joined them beside Alice on the armrest, and Rosalie made an appearance but didn't stay long.

"Let's go to my room, Bella," Edward suggested after Carlisle had to leave to go to the hospital and Esme drifted off later to take care of other things. He stood and pulled Bella off the couch.

"Aw, come on, Edward. Don't take Bella away. She's entertaining," Emmett complained.

"You just like laughing and making fun of her, Emmett," Jasper said, moving off the armrest to sit where Bella had been sitting and putting his arm around Alice.

"Thanks, Jasper," Bella said sarcastically.

Edward and Bella walked up the stairs at a human pace, then went into Edward's room. Bella sat down on his sofa while he turned some music on. He then came over and sat down beside her, and just stared at her for a few moments.

"What?" Bella asked when Edward's gaze became unsettling to her. "Are you ok?"

Raising an eyebrow at her, Edward said, "Funny. I was about to ask you the same question."


	4. Chapter 4

a/n: thanks to those of you who have reviewed so far! i appreciate you. come on though. i think we can do a little better than that. i won't pull the 'i want x amount of reviews or you won't get the next chapter' but i really want to know what you think! i might even update again later today...if you're lucky ;). love!

* * *

"What do you mean? I'm fine."

"Are you, Bella? I have this feeling something is wrong or bothering you that you aren't telling me. Is there?"

:: Charlie. Mood swings. The other bruises... :: Bella thought to herself as she cringed inwardly. :: How did Edward always know::

"Edward," Bella said, taking his hand, "everything is fine," she lied. Edward looked like he didn't believe her. "Come on. Smile." Bella smiled at him hoping to make him smile back.

The music changed from something slightly fast-paced to something slower. Edward got an idea.

"Ok. On one condition," Edward said with a mischievous look in his eyes. Bella gave him a wary look. "Dance with me." Edward stood and pulled Bella to him, taking her right hand in his left and placing his right hand on her waist.

"Edward," she groaned. "I can't dance." She tried to pull away from him but his iron strong frame held.

"But I can," he stated, "and it's all in the leading." He began to move slowly and Bella was forced to follow. They continued to move until the song began to come to an end, and Bella tried to pull away again. Edward, however, had other ideas. He pulled her against his chest as another slow song began to play. Bella sighed loudly. She was surprised, though, as she wasn't as horrible as she thought she would be. Edward was a good leader.

"I still haven't seen you smile, you know," Bella said, breaking the silence between them. Her head was resting against his chest with her eyes closed when she felt him pull away slightly. She looked up at him, and she felt her heart speed up as she saw his amazing crooked grin. Edward laughed softly as he heard Bella's heart quicken it's pace.

"Oh, my Bella," he said, resting his chin on the top of her head as he continued to lead her to the music. "I just worry about you. You know that. I want you to be happy."

"I'm happy right here," she replied into his chest.

"I'm glad." Edward paused for a moment then said, "Come in, Alice." He didn't loosen his hold on Bella in the least.

Alice entered without knocking seeing as Edward knew she was coming. "Wow, Bella. Who knew you could dance?" Alice said in a way of greeting.

"Apparently, it's all in the leading," Bella quoted Edward, then felt him shake with a silent chuckle.

"Apparently," Alice laughed. "Well, I just thought you would want to know that it's 11:30 and Charlie will begin to worry in half an hour."

"Oh no. I told him I wouldn't be out late!" Bella said, disentangling herself from Edward.

"Bella," Alice said, slightly startled by her reaction, "you have time."

:: Is she alright:: Alice mentally asked Edward. Edward kept his attention on Bella.

"Oh, I, uh," Bella tried to gather her thoughts, "I know. I just don't like making Charlie worry. I better go."

"Do you want me to take you home since I can get there faster than you on your best day?" Edward tried to make a joke, but Bella could see the skepticism in his eyes.

"No. No, I'll be fine."

"Ok, well, I'll walk you out then." He slid his hand into hers and they walked down the stairs.

"Goodbye, Esme," Bella said as they past her on their way to the door. "Please tell Carlisle goodbye for me."

"Oh, are you leaving, Bella?" Esme asked kindly.

"Yes. I need to get home before I worry Charlie to much."

"Alright. Goodnight. I hope you sleep well."

"Thank you."

When they reached Bella's truck, Edward opened the door for her, but didn't let go of her hand. He gazed down at her almost longingly.

"What is it?" Bella asked, reaching up with her free hand and putting it on Edward's cheek.

"I don't want to let you go." He looked at her like she was going to fall into a million pieces any second.

"I don't want to go," she admitted in a whisper. "I'll be fine though. I told you, everything is fine."

"I know, but it doesn't keep me from worrying." He leaned down until his forehead rested against hers.

"You'll see me in a couple of hours at the most, and I'll be fine. You are coming over, aren't you?" Bella asked, suddenly uncertain.

"Of course I am," he stated firmly. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her just as firmly. "And what do you mean 'a couple of hours'? I'll be there soon after you get home if I'm not there waiting on you."

"Deal," she mumbled into his chest. "Please stop worrying. Alice would see if something was going to happen. Besides, I don't think anyone is out for my head, so I really don't see what you are worrying about."

"Ok. I'll see you in a little while then." He kissed the top of her head before leaning down and pressing his ice cold lips to hers.

After her head stopped spinning and she regained her composure, Bella climbed into the truck. Edward shut the door behind her and waved at her though the window. She started the truck and began making her way down Edward's long driveway as she waved goodbye to him.

* * *

a/n: slightly fluffy I know, but i love Edward and Bella fluff.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

a/n: here is your second chapter in one day! it's really short though so I thought it would only be fair to give it to you along with the previous chapter. feel special. review!!

* * *

Once she was out of his view, Edward turned and went into the house. He had a little while before he needed to start on his way to Bella's. 

"Jasper," he said upon entering the house. Though Edward had not spoken any louder than normal, Jasper appeared at the top of the stairs. Edward saw Alice not far behind.

"What's up, Edward?" Jasper asked as he and Alice descended the stairs.

"Did Bella feel weird at all tonight?" Edward questioned.

"Not that I felt while she was around me. Why? Is something wrong?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out. She seemed so jumpy since she arrived late. She lied about the bruise on her arm as well. She told me she just bumped it on the door, but Carlisle said the bruise was too deep for that. Then she almost jumped out of her skin when Alice said she saw Charlie beginning to worry." He hadn't realized he had begun to pace until he stopped. "You haven't seen anything happening have you, Alice?"

Alice stood statue still and closed her eyes. Alice's vision was inside Edward's head as he reached out to her with his mind. There was Bella standing in the kitchen at Charlie's. Her hair was wet and she was wearing a gray sweatshirt and plaid pajama pants. She must have just gotten out of the shower. She then picked up a small plastic bag with ice in it before heading up the stairs. Then the vision was over.

"She looks like she's going to be fine, Edward," Alice said, opening her eyes.

"Why did she have a bag of ice?"

"Edward," Alice rolled her eyes. "Carlisle told her to put ice one her bruise, and if I'm not mistaken, which I rarely am, you are the one that reminds her to put it on there in the first place."

"Fine," he sighed still frustrated.

"If you are so worried, why don't you just ask Bella about it?" Jasper suggested.

"I already tried, but she refuses to tell me anything is wrong. I can tell she's lying, but she never lies to me..."

"Edward," Jasper stepped forward and put his hand on Edward's shoulder, "I'm going to say this because you are my brother and I love you, ok? I know you want to do everything in your power to protect Bella and make sure she is always ok, but you can't protect her from everything. We all know Bella loves you as much as you love her, trust me I can feel it, but maybe she doesn't want you to protect her this time. It's a difficult thing for a man to accept, but sometimes we have to let the ones we love come to us. Bella will tell you what's bothering her when she's ready. That is," he stepped back and took Alice's hand, "if Alice doesn't see it first."

"Jasper, honey, that was very insightful," Alice said almost awed.

"I do have my moments, sweetheart," he kissed her spiky head. "Bella isn't stupid, Edward. She'll tell you."

Edward nodded. "I got to go. See you two tomorrow."

"Don't forget we're going hunting in the morning," Alice called.

Edward ran to his room, changed from his button-down collared shirt into a more comfortable t-shirt, then was back out the door, wind whipping through his bronze hair as he ran to Bella's house.

* * *

a/n: even though it is so short i love this chapter. Jasper is a very understated character in my opinion and i think he has great potential to be very insightful. i'm feeling very generous today...to go for a third chapter in one day or not to go for a third chapter...that is the question...(Hamlet is my favorite play :D) review!! 


	6. Chapter 6

a/n: i'm on fire! you guys should really love me for this. if i didn't have so many future chapters written (this story is already almost 35 pages long hand written and i'm not even close to being done yet) you probably wouldn't be getting this, but just in case something comes up and i can't update for a while. here is your third, count 'em THIRD chapter of the day!! i better be getting some reviews people. love!

* * *

Bella heard the television on when she walked through the front door. She glanced at the clock and it read 11:50. Hopefully Charlie still had ten minutes before he would worry like Alice had said.

"Dad?" she said walking into the living room.

"Bella," he answered almost uncaring.

"Are you mad I'm late?" she asked cautiously. She almost wished he was. This indifferent mood he could be in toward her stung and hurt her worse than when he was in one of his angry-for-no-reason moods toward her.

"You aren't late," he said glancing at the clock himself. "I'm going to bed." Charlie swept past her and went to his room without another word to her.

"Night, Dad," she mumbled to herself. She trudged up the stairs once she heard the door to his room shut. She opened the door to her room and saw Edward wasn't there yet. She was relieved he wasn't around to read Charlie's uncaring thoughts about her. Even though she knew he would be there soon since Charlie was already snoring, she gathered her bathroom things for a shower. She crossed the hall almost soundlessly and was in the bathroom. She felt much better under the warm water of the shower. Despite this having happened several times before, she still felt tears burn in her eyes as she thought of Charlie's detached tone. She didn't even bother trying to stop them as they rolled down her cheeks This sticky, salty tracks left behind were washed away with the stream from the shower as if they had never been there, the was Bella thought it should be. She shouldn't be shedding tears for a father who made her feel worthless one second, and guilty the next. She shouldn't love and want to protect someone that hurt her when he was angry.

She ran her hand over the bruise on her elbow, the warm water soothing against it. Her gaze moved down the length of her side and she took in another bruise on her hip and one on the side of her knee. She gingerly touched her hip and winced. the pain from this morning came back to her as she remember what had caused the bruises.

* * *

This morning Bella had gone downstairs in a fair good mood. It was cloudy, but it was relatively warm and dry outside.Plus it was Friday. Her mood fell slightly when she saw Charlie sitting at the table reading the newspaper looking angry. This put her on edge. She didn't like to be around Charlie when he was angry, no matter what the reason was. She carefully skirted past him to go to the cabinet to get a bowl for some cereal. Just as she was pulling the bowl down, Charlie exclaimed, "Dammit!" after reading something in the paper. The exclamation startled Bella and she dropped the bowl. It hit the floor and shattered.

"What the hell?!" Charlie jerked his head up from the paper. "You stupid girl!" He stood up quickly and shoved Bella. She slammed into the wall and sank to the floor. "Clean up this mess!" He then turned, grabbed his belt, and left for work.

Bella had sat on the floor for several minutes, afraid he would come back. When she got her breathing back to normal, she stayed on her knees and gathered the pieces of broken bowl from the floor. When she threw the pieces into the trash, she couldn't help but notice how much the shattered bowl resembled her feelings...and life. Only one person could pick up her pieces...and she wouldn't let him.

* * *

Once the flow of tears was stemmed, Bella turned off the shower and stepped out. She knew Edward would surely be waiting in her room by now. She hadn't meant to take so long in the shower. She ran a towel over her head to get the excess moisture out of her hair, checked herself in the mirror, then quickly walked across the hall to her room.

Edward was lounging on Bella's bed flipping through a magazine when she walked in. He looked up and smiled at her when he heard the door open.

"Did you have a nice shower?" he asked conversationally.

"Yeah. I really needed one."

"Come on, you didn't smell that bad," he joked.

"Thanks," she said rolling her eyes. "I meant it was relaxing."

"I know," Edward got off the bed and walked over to her. "Besides, you always smell absolutely amazing." He lifted her wrist to his nose and inhaled deeply. "Amazing," he repeated.

Bella blushed heavily and turned to pick up her brush to get the tangles out of her hair. They walked back to the bed and sat down. Bella raised her arm to begin brushing her hair and silently cursed herself as she winced yet again.

"Bella," Edward said through clenched teeth. He hated seeing her hurt. He swiftly took the brush from her and pointed toward the door. "Ice. Now."

"Yes, sir," she grumbled. She got off the bed and left the room.

Edward stayed on Bella's bed, picturing what she was doing as he remembered Alice's vision. he was still worried about what was going on with her, but what Jasper had said made sense. He didn't want to pry so much that he ended up pushing Bella farther away. He decided that as long as the bruise was the extent of her injuries and she wasn't in any harm other wise, then he wouldn't bug her about it. He trusted that if she was keeping something from him that she had a good reason, and that she wold telling him if she was getting hurt. He turned his head to the door as, according to the vision, Bella should be coming through. Bella opened the door right on schedule, and Edward couldn't help but smile to himself.

"Happy?" she asked, holding up the bag of ice. The blur that was Bella's hairbrush spinning in his hands came to an abrupt stop.

"I will be when you actually put it on your arm," he stated.

"Ok. Just let me change out of this sweatshirt. I'm burning up." She threw the ice bag at Edward, who caught it with ease. She walked into the closet and found a t-shirt. She emerged from the closet changed, and walked over to the bed, where she sat on the edge. She took the bag back from Edward and gently placed it on her elbow, careful not to wince. She only sat like that for a moment before Edward picked her up and sat her between his legs, facing away from him. He then picked up the hairbrush again and began brushing her hair.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"You're welcome," he said in her ear before kissing the back of her neck.

They sat in comfortable silence while Edward continued to brush her hair, and Bella kept the ice on her elbow. When he finished, Edward laid the brush aside and wrapped his arms around Bella. She leaned against his shoulder. Edward rested his icy cheek against Bella's much warmer one and whispered, "I love you."

"I know," she said smugly. "I love you too." Bella took the plastic bag off of her elbow, the ice was all melted, and tossed it in the direction of the trash can by the desk. It hit the side of the trash can and landed with a plop on the floor as the water sloshed inside the bag. She heard a rumble low in Edward's chest as he laughed at her.

"Nice shot," he commented.

"Shut up," she yawned.

"Bedtime." He quickly scooped her up and moved her to the top of the bed. He pulled the quilt up, and already had Bella lying down with his arms around her waist before the quilt landed back on top of them.

At first Bella was lying on her side with the bruises, and it was slightly uncomfortable. She didn't want to alarm Edward, however, by fidgeting too much. She was lying with her back again his chest, so she carefully rolled over to face him. Edward smiled down at her, then his eyes rested on the bruise on her exposed elbow, yet again. He gently brushed his fingers over it. His icy cool fingers felt just as good as the ice had to Bella.

"I could have just used you as an ice pack," Bella said quietly. "And you wouldn't have melted."

He laughed quietly at her observation. "On the contrary, love. I melt every time I see you," he whispered back. Bella was glad for the cover of darkness because her face had turned about ten shades of red. "Is it bothering you at all?"

"No. I've had much worse before."

Edward couldn't object to that, but placed his palm over the blue mark just the same. Bella sighed in contentment.

"Oh, by the way, Bella," she looked up at him as he spoke, "we are going hunting early in the morning."

"How early?"

"Probably a little before dawn."

"When will you get back?"

"In time for school on Monday."

"Oh, ok," Bella contemplated going two days without seeing Edward. "Well, just make sure you wake me up to say goodbye." She yawned again.

"I wouldn't dream of leaving without saying goodbye," he kissed her forehead then gently on the lips. "Now go to sleep, my love."

Bella snuggled closely to Edward's chest and let her heavy eyelids close. She heard Edward humming her lullaby closely in her ear. She wanted to struggle to stay awake in order to have a few more hours awake with him, but she was too relaxed, and the safety she felt in his arms was more than enough to stifle her struggle and let her slip into the awaiting darkness of sleep.

* * *

a/n: love it? hate it? let me know! and sorry but there will not be a fourth chapter of the day ;) 


	7. Chapter 7

In her dream, Bella was in her room lying on the bed, much as she was really, but there was no Edward. It was just a few seconds before she heard heavy footsteps on the stairs and someone burst through her bedroom door. She opened her mouth to scream but, as in most dreams, nothing came out. Charlie was moving towards her with his hand raised. He struck her on the face before saying, "You pathetic excuse for a daughter!"

"No!" Bella screamed in her dream. "I'm sorry!"

"Sorry?" He laughed in her face. "You will be sorry!" he struck her again. "It's all your fault Renée left!"

"Renée? No!"

* * *

"Bella," she heard Edward's voice and felt him gently shaking her. She opened her eyes and saw Edward sitting on the edge of her bed.

"What time is it?" she asked uncertainly. It felt like she had just fallen asleep.

"It's a little after five," he answered quietly.

"Oh. You have to go," she stated.

"What were you dreaming about?" Edward asked curiously, ignoring her statement for the moment.

"Why?" Bella eyed him warily.

"You were talking. You kept saying 'no', 'I'm sorry', and you said your mother's name once. Are you ok?"

Bella thought he looked more concerned than he should and was about to say so when she felt the tingle slide down her face. Edward wiped away the single tear that had escaped, but kept his hand on her face. "I'm fine.It was a stupid dream. I dreamed I broke Renée's favorite vase," Bella felt disconcerted that lying, to Edward no less, was becoming more natural to her. "So, you are leaving, right?" Bella asked when Edward hadn't moved.

"In a little while. I wanted to go ahead and say goodbye so you could get back to sleep before I left."

Bella loved the way he knew exactly what she needed. Without him there, she would never be able to go back to sleep. Not after that dream. "Alright," she sat up and leaned into his waiting arms. She clutched him as tightly as she could to her. Edward held her as tightly as he thought was safe. "I love you," Bella whispered in his ear.

"And I love you. More than you will ever know." He squeezed her a little tighter, but not enough to be reckless.

Bella pulled away only enough so she could look into Edward's eyes. They were getting dark, showing the need to go hunting. She knew how hard it was for him to be around her when he was thirsty, so she was about to move back to give him some air when he leaned forward until their foreheads and the tips of their noses were touching. "I'll see you Monday, right?" she asked to make sure.

"Most definitely. Although we are going farther away so I might not be able to see you before school. Rest assured, however, that I will be waiting outside your first class as soon as it is over."

"Promise?"

"I promise." He closed the small gap that was between their lips to seal his promise. Bella's mind began to swim as he intoxicated her. He pulled back and stared deeply into her eyes. "You will be safe, won't you?"

"I'll do my very best," she responded once her brain started functioning properly again.

"Promise?"

"I promise." She leaned against his shoulder. "Goodbye."

Edward hugged her tightly again. He hated leaving her. He wanted to stay here and keep her safe from everything. He sighed. "Goodbye, my beautiful Bella. I'll be back before you know it," he whispered to her. "Now sleep once again so I can see your peaceful face before I go." He gently laid her against her pillows and tucked the covers in around her. He could see her eyelids already getting heavy again.

"I love you, Edward," she whispered once again.

"I love you, Bella. You are my world." He stroked her face from her forehead to her chin as her eyes closed. Once her breathing evened and he was certain she was asleep, he strode to the window and, with one last look at Bella's sleeping form, escaped into the fading darkness of dawn.

* * *

a/n: another short one. the next one should be pretty long, i think. hope you're enjoying it! love! review!!!! 


	8. Chapter 8

a/n: thank you so so much for the reviews!! it makes me want to update that much sooner knowing the ones that have reviewed like it so far! i appreciate you so much! so here is your next chapter! it didn't turn out to be as long as i had intended bc i broke it up into two chapters so i could get this one in today, so read on. love!

* * *

When Bella woke again a few hours later, she saw a few rays of sunshine coming thought her window. She smiled to herself hoping where ever Edward and the rest of the Cullens were that they were able to be in the sunlight. She rolled over and noticed a tee-peed piece of paper on her bedside table with her name written in an elegant script she knew to belong to only one person on it. She opened it and read: 

My Bella,  
I miss you already. See you soon.  
I love you.  
Eternally yours,  
Edward  
PS- Be safe, my love.

Bella smiled at Edward's thoughtful gesture. He was constantly reminding her why she loved him...and why she thought she didn't deserve him. It was still a mystery to her how he could possibly feel the same way for her as she felt for him. She began to feel a fresh wave of guilt as she thought of Edward's love for her. She hated lying to him, but no matter what Charlie did to her, Bella felt the need to protect him. Certainly the fact that he was her father was part of it, but sometimes Bella felt like Charlie couldn't help reacting the way he did...like he couldn't control the sudden outbursts or overreactions.

Sighing, Bella threw the quilt back and sat up. She winced as her knee and elbow ached as she moved. A noise somewhere between a growl and a moan escaped her throat. Part of her was glad Edward wasn't there to worry about her (although no matter their proximity to each other, Edward constantly worried). As she was about to leave her bedroom, she saw her green notebook sitting on her desk. Another thing she had kept from Edward (as well as almost everyone else). The notebook was actually a sketchbook. She sat down at the desk and pushed the other things that were obscuring the sketchbook off of it. She hadn't really intentionally lied about her artistic skill, but it was something not many people knew about. When Bella moved to Forks and had to take art class for her fine arts requirements she was nervous at first about sharing her art with other people, but upon learning Bella had never taken an art class before, Mrs. Milhouse, the art teacher, informed Bella she had a natural talent. If Bella ever told her, she knew Alice would freak when she found out the 'Anonymous Artist of the Week' was indeed Bella. Art was very personal to Bella, and she insisted her pieces remain anonymous. It was her emotional release in some ways.

Opening the book, the first few pages were cityscapes from when she lived in Phoenix, then landscapes of Forks. Most of the other pages were filled with sketching assignments for art class. She laid the book aside then picked up the folder that had been laying underneath it. In it were the drawings she had done on loose-leaf pieces of paper. The first ones were some portraits of Charlie, then some of Renée. Farther back were the ones most dear to her. Portraits of the Cullens. She had surprised herself when she was able to capture their inhuman beauty. Of course, the one she had the most of was Edward. She was pretty sure she had one showing every emotion Bella had ever seen Edward express. Including ones of him looking not-so-pleased-to-see-her from when she first met him. She ran her fingers lightly over a portrait of him laughing. Her heart ached as she missed him terribly already.

Rising from the desk after carefully re-camouflaging the notebook, she left her room and headed down the stairs. When she reached the bottom of the stairs she was surprised to see Charlie sitting at the table.

"Morning, Dad," she greeted as she got some cereal. "No work today?" This was odd. Charlie usually worked all weekend.

"Yeah, I'm just going in a little later. I wanted to talk to you," Charlie had his eyes cast down at the table, then brought them up when Bella sat down.

:: Uh-oh :: "Ok..."

"I'm sorry about yesterday. I don't know why I act the way I do towards you sometimes. One minute I'm on top of the world and couldn't be happier, then the next it seems like everything is going wrong and I can't fix anything."

:: I don't believe this :: Bella stared at her father. She knew Charlie's confession wasn't easy for him. "Dad," Bella began, "it sounds kind of serious...Maybe you should talk to a doctor or something..."

"It's not that bad, Bella," he stated sternly. "I can handle it fine. I just wanted to apologize for losing my temper yesterday. Don't go making this into something it's not, ok? I've got to get to work," and with that, he left.

Bella stared at the chair Charlie had been sitting in not knowing what to think. She didn't know what to do. One thought did stick in her mind, however: Did Charlie have a serious problem?

* * *

a/n: there you are. I know being artistic is out of character for Bella but I thought it added something to her personality and it does come into play later in the story as well. thanks for sticking with me! 


	9. Chapter 9

She hadn't noticed that her hands had began to shake until she heard the spoon rattling against the side of the bowl. She laid the spoon down and took a deep breath. She needed to gather her thoughts. She stood and went up the stairs to her room. Once inside she began to pace and talk out loud to better organize her thoughts.

"Ok," she breathed."What am I going to do? What he said sounded pretty serious to me...Of course, what do I know? I'm just a kid. Maybe Charlie is right. Maybe I'm making a bigger deal out of this than I should. People get moody. Maybe I should talk to Edward...but then he would know Charlie hit me and that would make him angry," Bella's thoughts were beginning to become jumbled even though she was speaking out loud. She was still rambling when the 'what ifs' hit."What if I tell Edward, then he tells someone and they take me away? What if Charlie finds out if I told, and he gets angry and really hurts me? What if I make a big deal out of this and it's really nothing? Charlie seemed ok today...and he apologized for yesterday. He even seemed really sorry. He always apologizes...well, he used to. So, he's been apologizing for it less and less when he does it, but that doesn't really mean anything, does it? Maybe I'll talk to Charlie about it again before I do anything irrational..." Bella went on like that for a little over an hour. In the end she decided to see how things went the next few days before she acted on anything. She didn't see the need in worrying everyone when there was nothing to worry about. Especially Edward. He would be angry enough if he found out Charlie had hit her. She still wanted to protect Charlie.

Bella was feeling so many things at once she thought she was coming very close to having a nervous breakdown. Most of all, she was scared. She was scared of Charlie when he was angry. She was scared to tell Edward because he would get angry and possibly hurt Charlie. She was scared something was wrong with Charlie. She was scared something wasn't wrong with Charlie. What if he was just an abusive father?...an abusive father, Bella was protecting and allowing to abuse her, physically and emotionally.

For the second time that morning, Bella sat at her desk. She grabbed a loose-leaf piece of drawing paper and picked up her pencil. She touched the tip of the pencil to the paper and let her emotions come forth. Line after line of emotion was drawn onto the paper. At this point Bella couldn't stop even if she wanted to. She was so lost in the process of pouring out her emotions she lost connectivity with the world around her. Nothing matter except what she felt.

Some time later, Bella put the pencil down and stretched her cramped fingers. Three things happened simultaneously then. Bella stopped drawing, her stomach growled loudly, and she heard the slam of the door of Charlie's cruiser. She looked out the window and saw the sun was low in the sky. She had sat at her desk the entire day drawing. Looking down at herself, she realized she was still wearing what she had slept in. She quickly changed clothes before turning the drawing over, dating it, and putting her initials in the corner. She put the drawing in the folder and headed down the stairs.

"Hey, Dad," she greeted when she walked into the dining room where Charlie was. "How was work?"

Charlie turned to look at her and Bella immediately regretted asking. He looked livid. "How was work? It was absolute hell! One of the rookie cops forgot to file some paper work on a case, and guess who had to straighten all of that out? Me!" He slammed his fist down on the table, making Bella flinch, and the bowl she had left there this morning rattle. Charlie turned his attention to it. "God, Bella! Can you not even clean up after yourself? You think you can just live here and lie around and do absolutely nothing?" He walked over to where she was standing and gripped the top of her arm vice strong. Bella winced and hated it, because she knew it would definitely leave bruises. He proceeded to drag her to the table and shoved her into it. Her stomach hit the edge, knocking the breath out of her. "Clean it up, Bella! Come on! Don't be a lazy-ass!"

Bella gasped for air and willed herself not to cry out. She reached with shaking hands to get the bowl. The spoon rattled furiously inside the bowl as Bella tried to grasp it firmly.

"You are pathetic!" he spat. He pushed her in the direction of the kitchen, but her foot caught on one of the chair legs and she tripped.

The bowl left her hands and hit the ground first. Bella then landed in the sea of glass fragments. She screamed in pain as her abdomen slid across the shards, cutting deeply.

"Clean it up" was the last things Bella heard in a low voice before she heard the heavy footsteps retreating up the stairs. He didn't apologize.

* * *

To any normal teenager, a fast-going weekend was awful, but to Bella the weekend could not have been over soon enough. Sunday had past pretty quickly. There was no repeats of Saturday at least. She had managed to clean the dining room relatively quickly, then went to the bathroom to survey the damage. She had a bruise from hitting the table and several cuts on her stomach from the glass and had to throw the shirt she had been wearing away because it had blood on it. She even managed to clean herself up without getting too queasy over the blood. She had been right about getting bruises on her arm where Charlie had grabbed her. There was a large hand-print shaped bruise. Charlie had gone fishing on Sunday and Bella didn't object. She thought he needed some time to cool off. When he was home, he didn't say much to her. So when Monday finally arrived, Bella could not have been happier for a reason to leave the house. 

She practically sprang from her bed when her alarm went off. Her elbow and knee were no longer aching even though the bruises were still there, and her stomach only hurt if it was pressed on firmly. She didn't care about the pain at the moment anyway. All she was thinking about was Edward. Even thought he said he wouldn't be back until after her first class, Bella still rushed through her morning routine in order to be early for school, just in case.

Her hopes were dashed, however, when she pulled into the parking lot and saw that the spot where Edward's silver Volvo usually sat was occupied by another car. She sighed in disappointment, but knew she would be seeing her love in a little over an hour.

It was the longest hour Bella had ever experienced. She struggled to pay attention, but when she looked down at her notes all she had were little doodles and E's written down.

:: Come on ::, Bella silently urged the clock.

Tick.

Tick.

Tick.

Finally the bell rang. Bella all but propelled herself out of her chair. The group of people that somehow managed to get in front of her weren't moving fast enough through the door for her. "Excuse me," she said and pushed her way through the door. Lauren looked offended after stepping out of the way.

There he was. Leaning against the wall as if it was the most natural thing in the world. It took everything in Bella's power not to run at him in a dead sprint. She walked as calmly as she could before throwing herself into his open arms. Edward let out a laugh of joy as he hugged her, lifting her slightly off the floor.

"Gosh, I missed you!" Bella exclaimed when he sat her back on the floor.

"Not nearly as much as I missed you," Edward stated, hugging her tightly again.

They were lost in their own little world of reunion, ignoring the stares (and glares from Lauren) of the people around them. Edward put his arm around her shoulders, and Bella wrapped her arm around his waist, silently thanking him for not putting his arm around her waist, as they walked to Bella's art class.

"You didn't worry about me too much did you?" she asked when she felt Edward kiss the top of her head. Edward snorted in response and gave her a look that clearly said 'Of course I worried'. "I wish you wouldn't, you know," Bella sighed.

"Bella, honey, you can barely walk without hurting yourself. I'm going to worry no matter what. Especially when I'm not around," he returned a matter-of-factly.

"If I wasn't so happy to see you, I'd be offended by that. Then you would be in trouble."

"Good. I couldn't stand it if you were angry with me already. I don't want to be away from you any more than necessary."

"I guess this is one of those necessary times," Bella sighed as they stopped outside of the art room.

"Unfortunately, my dear." Edward wasn't ready to leave her just yet. He took a deep, unneeded breath and gave her an apologetic look. "I'll see you in an hour." He gently ran the back of his hand down her cheek before walking toward his class.

Bella turned and walked into the art room. She sat at her desk and pulled out her sketchbook.

"Alright, class," Mrs. Milhouse brought the class to order. "Get out your materials and begin to draw the still life at the front of the room."

Bella got out her art folder and took out the pencils and erasers she kept in there. As she was getting them, she saw the drawing she did over the weekend. She pulled it out and looked at it again. It was a drawing of a girl beautifully dressed sitting at a table alone. Beside the girl's chair there was a broken mirror on the floor. The girl had an almost stoic look on her face...like she was waiting for someone that would never come.

"Miss Swan," Mrs. Milhouse's voice brought Bella out of her revere. "Get started, please."

Bella quickly placed the drawing back in the folder and closed it. She didn't show her emotional drawings to anyone, afraid they wouldn't understand the emotion behind it. She looked towards the front of the room and quickly lost herself as she concentrated on the lines as she drew the still life.

Before she knew it, the hour was over. The bell rang shrilly overhead, and she quickly gathered her things. In her haste, she didn't notice a paper fall out of her folder, nor did she see Mrs. Milhouse pick it up after she walked out the door.

* * *

a/n: thanks so much for the reviews! especially lightbeam911 for reviewing the most!!! i appreciate you all, though! so what did you think of this chapter? angsty, i know, but hey, it makes for a good story. review!! love! 


	10. Chapter 10

a/n: hello, dear readers! this chapter is a filler (sorry) and nothing of great consequence happens. i hope you still enjoy it. i typed this one pretty fast so it probably has a few typos and such, sorry in advance. review!!

* * *

"Did you all have a good time this weekend?" Bella asked at lunch. She and Edward were sitting with the rest of the Cullens today. 

"You should have been there, Bella!" Emmett exclaimed. "I had this bear--"

"Let's not get too carried away with details, Emmett," Edward interrupted, taking Bella's hand under the table.

"Fine. Suck all the fun out of telling a story," Emmett grumbled.

"So, Bella," Alice started, changing the subject, "has Mrs. Milhouse chosen the artist of the week for this week?"

"Not that I know of," she answered. "I think she usually waits until the end of the day to display a new piece."

"I hope that anonymous artist is picked again. Whoever they are does amazing work."

"Come on, Alice. I'm sure you could draw anything you wanted perfectly."

"I can draw, sure, but that person is a true artist. The pieces always have such depth. I love the portraits the best. It's like you can see every emotion in their eyes. It's amazing to be a drawing."

"Well, maybe something of Bella's will be chosen. Maybe the teacher will mistaken it for something abstract," Emmett teased.

"Shut up, Emmett," Bella threw a cardboard tasting French fry playfully at him.

"Yeah, Emmett, you've never even seen anything of hers. Maybe it can't even be mistaken as abstract," Rosalie put in, smirking evilly at Bella.

"Do you want to come over tonight?" Edward quickly changed the subject.

"Um, I have a Literature test tomorrow that I need to study for," Bella said, chewing on her lip. She really wanted to spend time with Edward since he just got back, but she needed to study as well. "Plus I'll need to make sure it's ok with Charlie."

"I'll help you study. As for Charlie...Alice?"

Alice became still for a few moments. Bella figured Charlie must have said yes, because Edward smiled at her. "Your dad is working late, then going to look at fishing supplies at the Newton's store. From the looks of it, he's going to take a while and be out later then usual. So you can come over right after school since there is not need for you to go home," Alice gladly informed them.

"See?" Edward looked at her hopefully.

"Of course, I'll come," Bella smiled at his face.

"Excellent," he replied and kissed her cheek. By this time the cafeteria was almost empty. They stood, Edward grabbed Bella's tray to throw it away, and they all began to walk to class.

Bella and Edward branched off from the others to walk to Biology. The teacher still wasn't in there when they walked in. As they sat down at their table, one of the guidance counselors poked his head in the door.

"Mr. Cullen," Mr. Stewart called. "May I see you for a moment?"

"Certainly," Edward stood. "Be right back," he whispered to Bella. He walked to the door then disappeared with Mr. Stewart.

When Edward got up, Mike sauntered over to Bella's table and sat on the edge. "Hey, Bella. What's up?"

"Hey, Mike. Nothing really," Bella said, glancing toward the door for a sign of Edward...or the teacher for that matter. Anyone to get Mike away from her. Bella didn't elaborate, hoping he would get the hint. He didn't.

"I saw your dad at the store a couple of days ago. Buying fishing stuff I think. My dad is trying to talk him into going fishing sometime soon."

"I'm sure he will probably take him up on that offer. Charlie loves to fish. Plus he and your dad seem like pretty good friends." Bella looked at the door just as Edward was coming back.

Mike noticed as well and got off the table. "Talk to you later, Bella," Mike said, giving her a wink.

Bella was grateful when Edward sat back down. "What was that about?" Bella questioned.

"Oh, just something about a change in my schedule that is no longer needed," he answered smiling at her.

"Ah," Bella said knowingly. There was no reason for him to change out of Biology now that he didn't have a compulsive need to kill her.

"What was Newton doing?" Edward asked in return.

"He told me he saw Charlie at his parents' store. Trying to make small talk, I guess. I wish he wouldn't. His constant flirting is starting to get on the creepy side."

"Not to mention annoying," Edward grumbled, looking in Mike's direction. "At least you can't hear what he's thinking."

"I don't even want to know," Bella replied, holding her hands up in front of her.

"Good. I'm too much of a gentleman to tell you anyway."

"I know, and I love you for it. Thank you." She leaned over and kissed him lightly.

* * *

After gym Bella was more than ready to spend some time with Edward and his vampire family. She couldn't help but still smile when she walked out of the locker room (or any class for that matter) and saw Edward standing there waiting for her. 

"Hello," she said when she reached him.

"Hello," he returned with a smile. Then he held out his hand expectantly towards her.

"What?" she asked, puzzled.

"Keys, please. I'm letting Alice drive the others home in my car so I can take you."

"But, Edward," Bella complained, "you hate driving my truck."

"I know. The things I sacrifice for love." He composed his face into a martyred expression and held his hand out closer to her. She reluctantly dropped her keys into his upturned palm.

"Fine. Let's go."

"Not yet. I told Alice we'd meet her by the art room to give her my keys. She's obsessed with seeing the new piece."

"Oh, ok," Bella answered. She leaned into Edward as he put his arm around her waist, careful not to stiffen or wince to give him any reason to worry, as they walked to the art room. Bella was curious to see who it was also. She knew it couldn't be her, because she wasn't finished with the latest assignment yet. When they turned the corner onto the hall with the art room, they saw Alice standing in front of the case that housed the 'Artist of the Week' piece.

"Come look at this! It's absolutely amazing!" Alice called.

"Wow. That is amazing," Edward muttered as he saw the piece inside Alice's mind.

When Bella was finally near enough to see what it was, she stopped dead in her tracks. Edward didn't notice she had stopped until he felt his arm tug around her waist as he kept walking. "No," she whispered. She was staring at a drawing of a beautiful girl in a long, flowing gown sitting at a long table alone. Her drawing. Her drawing full of so much meaning and emotion for her that she wasn't going to show it to anyone.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Edward asked anxiously. Her reaction to the drawing startled him.

"Yeah, Bella. Wha-" Alice started, but became still for the second time that day. Bella closed her eyes knowing that Alice was having a vision of Bella telling them she was Anonymous as she had just decided to do. Then she heard the squeal. "Bella! Why didn't you tell us sooner?!"

Bella opened her eyes and Alice was practically dancing around the hall. "Alice, please! Shh!" Bella looked around frantically hoping no one was around to hear.

"Oh, you'll have to show us more of your things when we get home! I have to tell the others!"

"Alice!" Bella called, but she was already turning the corner. Bella sighed and looked at Edward. She began to feel uneasy because he hadn't said anything.

He looked back at her drawing then at her with a small smile playing on his lips. "Come one," he said. "Let's go."

* * *

When they were sitting in Bella's truck waiting to pull out of the parking lot, Bella asked, "Are you mad I didn't tell you sooner?" 

Edward pulled her across the seat so she was sitting beside him and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, while keeping one hand on the wheel. He kissed the top of her head before answering. "Of course I'm not mad. I realize there are things you want to keep to yourself. I also understand that if you want to share them with me, then you will when you want to. It just makes you that much more interesting. You're like some puzzle I'm trying to figure out, and each new thing I learn about you is just another piece of the wonderfully abstract image that is you."

Bella just stared at him as he smiled down at her with his heart-stopping grin. He had such a wonderful way of putting things. It was hard not to fall in love with him over and over again.

When the Cullen house come into view, Bella could see Alice waiting on the porch. She looked like she was trying her hardest not to bound off the porch and yank Bella out of the truck while it was still moving. Bella turned toward Edward when she felt the truck slow considerably even though they hadn't reached the house yet. She saw a sly smile sneak across his face. She looked at Alice again and saw she looked livid.

"You love torturing her, don't you?" Bella asked him.

"I'm just trying to buy you some time before she puts you on display for the entire family."

Bella groaned.

:: Edward, if you don't hurry up, I'm coming to get her myself ::, Edward heard Alice think.

"You wouldn't." Edward narrowed his eyes at Alice.

"What?" Bella asked, as she couldn't hear Alice. She looked in Alice's direction again, but when she blinked, Alice was gone from the porch and Bella was being pulled from the truck and raced to the house.

"ALICE!" They heard Edward roar as Alice put Bella on her feet in the house. Edward was beside them a split second later, shooting daggers at his sister.

"I warned you," Alice stated innocently. She turned to Bella, "Now, come on, Bella. Show us your stuff."

"Oh, do I really have to?" Bella tried to look at the others for help, but could tell they were all rather curious. Even Rosalie looked interested. :: She probably wants to see if a lowly human can actually do anything ::, Bella thought to herself. She didn't want to disappoint them, so she sighed and said, "Alright, but stay here, and no peeking, Alice." Of course, by 'peeking' Bella meant no looking into the future to see what she was going to do. She walked into the dining room, and sat her book back in one of the chairs surrounding the barely-used table. She opened the bag and pulled out her art folder. She wanted to surprise the Cullens with the portraits she had done of them. Alice did say the portraits were her favorite. She flipped to the back of the folder and pulled out the many sheets with their faces on them. She arranged them on the table, making sure they looked perfect. She left the ones of Edward looking angry in the folder and only took out the ones where he was laughing or smiling. When she was satisfied she walked to the dining room door and beckoned them in.

* * *

a/n: there you go. like i said it was a filler, so i hope you aren't too disappointed. the next chapter will be another filler but slightly more interesting than this one, if you didn't find this one up to your satisfaction. Ch. 12 is when things really get interesting so i hope you stick with me. review please and let me know what you think. it really does give me motivation to know you guys really want it. oh and if you are wondering why Edward hasn't questioned Bella yet, it's because he is really hoping she will come to him and tell him and he doesn't want to push her away, but when the time comes to know, what will he do? read and find out in the next couple of chapters :D love!  



	11. Chapter 11

a/n: this is the last of the completed pre-written chapters, so i might not be able to update as much but i'm going to try to get them written soon. Ch.12 is almost finished so as soon as i get it the way i want then it will be up. i've had over 2000 hits on this story and only 25 reviews! i would love to have at least one review from the people that have me on alerts at least, which is 22 people as of now so lets get to 47 reviews!!!! love!!

* * *

Bella hung by the wall while they walked over to the table. She took a deep breath waiting for their reactions. No one said anything for a while. She would notice Edward nod every once in a while, hearing the thoughts of the others. Bella was beginning to grow anxious as the silence stretched on, and they moved around the table taking in all of the portraits. They seemed to have forgotten she was there. 

:: They hate them! They are probably offended I even tried to capture their beauty!.. :: Bella was still silently berating herself when they finally turned back to look at her. She would have loved nothing more than to have been able to sink through the floor. Before she could say anything, however, she found herself being swung around in the air. When she was back on the floor, Alice was beaming at her.

"Oh, Bella! They are absolutely spectacular!" She danced back over to the table, pulling Bella along with her. "This one is my favorite." She pointed to a drawing Bella had done of Alice and Jasper sitting together on the swing on the porch.

"Do you really like them?" Bella asked hesitantly in a small voice.

"Yes!" Alice squealed.

"Bella, they are lovely," Esme smiled warmly at her.

Bella looked at the others, and they nodded their agreement. Bella felt the blush creep across her face as she realized they were being sincere. "Here," Bella reached forward and picked up the drawing Alice had said was her favorite. She pulled the drawing out of the plastic sleeve she kept each individual drawing in so they wouldn't smudge, then rummaged through her bag for a pencil. When she found one, she turned the paper over and wrote 'To Alice, Love Bella'. "Keep it," Bella said, offering the paper to Alice.

Alice carefully took it from Bella. All of a sudden she was gone, only to return a moment later with the drawing under the glass of a dark wood frame. "Thank you!" Alice hugged Bella again.

"You're welcome. Thanks for appreciating them so much," Bella said as she hugged Alice back. "The rest of you can pick one too. If you want to, I mean."

The Cullens delighted in being able to choose one of Bella's drawings. They took their time deciding, and certainly had a lot to choose from. Bella had drawn portraits of each of them individually and as couples.They all picked their favorites. Esme picked one of she and Carlisle and one of the "kids", Jasper picked one of Alice laughing bubbly, Carlisle picked one of Esme in her garden, Emmett picked on of he and Rosalie as he leaned against the hood of his Jeep and Rosalie sat on top of it. Rosalie still hadn't chosen one.

"Come on, Rose, even you can't say they aren't good," Emmett prodded.

Rosalie reluctantly uncrossed her arms from her envious position and took a step towards the table. She picked up one of herself walking down the stairs with her hand gliding across the banister (trust Rosalie to be vain and pick one of herself). "I guess I'll take this one," she sniffed, "just to be nice." Bella could tell Rosalie really liked it, but was too set in her ways of hating Bella to actually let it show.

"I'm sorry I made fun of you before, Bella. These are really great," Emmett apologized. "You never cease to surprise and amaze me with what you come up with."

"Thanks...I think," Bella replied.

"You did say nothing of yours would be chosen as 'Artist of the Week', though."

"I didn't say that," she contradicted. "I said my name wouldn't ever be up there, and it hasn't been. It's anonymous. The way it would have stayed too if I wasn't friends with a bunch of nosy vampires that insisted on knowing everything." They all laughed at her remark.

In the end they drifted off to their rooms to decide where to hang the drawings they had chosen. Soon only Bella and Edward were left by the table.

"That was nice of you. You didn't have to give your drawings away, you know. Alice just gets carried away sometimes," Edward said when they were alone.

"I wanted to. It made me happy to do it. I'm glad they liked them so much," she paused for a second. "You didn't choose one, you know."

"There isn't one of you," he stated, coming to stand by her side.

"I can't draw one of myself. That would be weird," she said as she began to gather the drawings still left on the table.

"Have you never heard of a self-portrait?" he asked, helping her pick up the drawings, then handing them to her.

"Thanks," she said as she took them from him. "I still think it would be weird."

"Fine. I have an idea then." He picked up her bag, and grabbed her hand, leading her to his room. Once there he placed her bag on his couch then strode over to his desk. He opened one the drawers and pulled out a stack of pictures. He flipped through them, and stopped when he came to the one he had in mind.

"What are you doing?" Bella finally questioned.

"Since you won't draw one of just yourself for me," he began, handing the pictures to her, "will you draw this one?"

Bella looked at the pictures he had handed her. It was just a simple candid snapshot Bella remembered Esme taking on day. In the picture Bella and Edward were just standing outside with an arm around each other. Esme had taken them, well Bella anyway since Edward knew she was going to do it by her thoughts, by surprise. They weren't even looking at the camera, which is precisely why Edward chose that picture. They were both looking at each other with looks of pure love and adoration on their faces. It was one of his favorite pictures.

"I'm sorry," Bella remembered Esme saying when Bella's head had snapped up in surprise after the flash of the camera. "You two looked so cute. I couldn't help myself," she had continued as if she was Edward's real mother, then she snapped another as Edward and Bella both laughed.

Bella looked up from the picture and back to Edward's hopeful looking face. "How could I say no to a face like that?"

"Great!" He kissed her.

"Now that my personal art show is over," Bella said after putting the picture in her bag, "will you help me study?"

"Of course. What's it over?"

"Romeo and Juliet."

"Bella," Edward said disbelievingly, "you've got to be kidding! You know that play backward and forward."

"I still need to study. We aren't all geniuses like some people."

"No, you don't," Edward then proceeded to ask Bella a series of random questions about the play. She answered each one perfectly. "See?" he said after about five minutes of grilling her. "You don't need to study."

"Fine," she sighed, plopping down on his sofa. "What do you want to do?"

"What do you want to do?" he turned the question on her.

She thought for a moment, then smiled. "Since I was put on display, it's your turn."

"Meaning...?" He looked at her warily.

"Play for me," she stated simply.

"Do you really want me to?"

"Very much so," she said sincerely, smiling at him.

"Ok, then." He reached his hand out for hers, and they left the room hand in hand.

They walked at a human pace until they reached the top of the stair case. Edward then caught Bella unaware by scooping her up and racing down the stairs to the piano. When they reached it, Edward sat Bella on the bench and sat down beside her, grinning.

"I really wish you would at least warn me before you do that," she said, leaning against his shoulder to keep from falling off the bench.

"Where's the fun in that?" He tilted his head until his temple rested on the top of her head, then he began to play Bella's lullaby.

Bella knew this was a good idea. She immediately began to feel relaxed. All of her stress and worries began to melt away for the moment. Listening to Edward's fingers flow across the keys of his piano was almost as good as letting her emotions out through a drawing. She closed her eyes and thought about how absolutely wonderful he was as her mind wondered along with each note. He was so caring and loving. Anyone could tell he would rather give up everything he owned than for her to be unhappy for a single second. :: I feel awful keeping this from him...he would want to know...he would protect me from Charlie...but who would protect Charlie::

"Have you fallen asleep?" Edward asked as the last note of the lullaby faded.

"Of course not," she said opening her eyes.

"Now what do you want to hear?"

Bella looked toward the wall of glass and realized she hadn't noticed how quickly the time had passed. It was twilight. "How about the moonlight?"

Edward's lips turned up in a smile as he began to play Clair de Lune. Bella unofficially thought of it as their song. She had always loved it when her mother would play it on the stereo and thought it was fate that it had been playing in Edward's car that day. She hadn't mentioned it to him, afraid that he would think she was silly. She did, however, get him to play it for her almost as often as her lullaby, which was by far her favorite.

When he finished playing, they both sat in silence for a moment. Edward couldn't help but wish he could hear Bella's thoughts. She'd seemed so distracted lately, and he wanted to know why. :: Please, Bella, tell me what's bothering you. :: he silently urged.

"Thank you," Bella said, breaking their silence.

"Anytime," he said with a lopsided grin.

Bella looked out the giant window again, and sighed. "I better be going. Charlie will be home soon, I imagine."

Edward couldn't help but hear the reluctance in her voice. He could tell she tried to hide it, and that made him wonder. She was usually open when it came to saying she didn't want to leave. He was about to voice his earlier thoughts, but thought again. :: She'll tell me. I don't want to be too pushy...but am I uncaring if I don't ask? Maybe I'm just being over protective...but if it goes on much longer and she hasn't told me, I'm getting her to tell me. :: He looked up and saw Alice and Jasper coming down the stairs. Jasper was carrying Bella's bag.

"We heard you say you were leaving," Jasper explained as he handed it to her.

"Good timing too. Charlie is about to be on his way home, and since you didn't tell him you were coming over, you should probably get home before he does," Alice informed them.

Hearing Alice mention Charlie had caused Bella's fear to spike. Jasper felt it, and hid his puzzled look quickly when Bella looked his way. Not before Edward saw it, however, and gave him a questioning look of his own.

:: Bella's afraid of something :: Jasper answered.

Edward's suspicions were confirmed: There was definitely something Bella wasn't telling him.

* * *

a/n: o0o0o cliffy...sort of...not really...anyway, we all know Edward is suspicious but doesn't want to push Bella away. He can tell she isn't herself, but still wants her to trust him enough to come to him on her own...so will she or will he have to get her to tell him??? review so you can find out!!! MUCH LOVE!!!!! 


	12. Chapter 12

a/n: ROBERT PATTINSON CAST AS EDWARD IN THE TWILIGHT MOVIE!!!!! ah! I absolutely LOVED him as Cedric in Harry Potter! EEK! ahem, on with my story. (if you can concentrate after that!)

* * *

On Thursday morning Bella walked down and found the kitchen empty, but knew Charlie hadn't left yet. She walked into the living room and saw him staring at the television...it wasn't even on. He looked completely spaced out. He looked up when one of the floorboards creaked under Bella's feet. 

"Hey, Bells," he said listlessly. His eyes were bloodshot and red like he hadn't slept.

"Hey, Dad. You ok?"

"Fine, I guess." He seemed really down and depressed.

"Don't you need to get ready for work soon?" Bella noticed he was dressed in regular clothes.

"No, Mike's dad invited me to go fishing, and I could use a day off, so we're going to go today. Maybe the fresh air will do me some good." He didn't sound hopeful.

"Maybe it will," Bella tried to smile slightly.

"Anyway, I probably won't be home until after dark, so don't worry about making dinner tonight."

"Ok. Well, I'm gonna go get ready for school." She left after Charlie didn't say anything. She went into her closet once she was in her room to find something to wear. She grabbed a white tank top and put on a blue button-down shirt with half-length sleeves just long enough to cover the bruises on her arm, then grabbed her favorite pair of faded jeans. She noticed her hands shaking as she tried to button the shirt. They did that a lot when Charlie wasn't himself. She figured it was her nerves getting to her. Things were beginning to take a toll on her entirely. She was jumpy, her hands shook, and she was beginning to get headaches. She knew Edward was getting suspicious. She could see the doubt every time she looked into his eyes. She knew he knew she had been lying. She could see disappointment written all over his face when she would, but he never questioned her. Knowing how he felt hurt Bella the most. he had asked her a few times if she was alright, and she always answered in the affirmative. Other bruises now painted Bella's legs that weren't severe enough to show up when they happened exactly. They were ugly and Bella hated them. Amazingly enough, Bella had been careful enough not to wince too much around Edward and she kept the bruises well covered.

When Bella pulled into the school parking lot, she saw Edward leaning against his Volvo waiting for her. She took a deep breath and got out of the truck as he walked over.

"Good morning," he said, kissing Bella's cheek.

"Good morning. Where are the others?" The late bell for class wasn't set to ring for another few minutes yet, but the other Cullens were no where in sight.

"Oh, they decided to take the day off," he said with a wave of his hand. "When you've been through high school as many times as we have, we're almost guaranteed not to miss anything."

"And you didn't want to skip too?" Bella didn't buy the whole 'taking a day off' thing. They were skipping no matter how you said it.

Edward laughed at her bluntness, "And be away from you? Of course not." He looked down at her and noticed her shaking hands. "Hey," he said, stopping her. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, it's just cold out here, and I forgot my jacket," she lied easily and hated herself for it. She was banking on Edward's inability to accurately judge temperature (since he never got cold) to better her lie.

"Here," Edward shrugged out of his black fleece jacket and gave it to her. She put it on and crossed her arms across her chest in pretense of keeping herself warm, when really it was to stop her hands from shaking.

Her first class went by surprisingly quickly. It usually felt like it went on for days. In that time, Bella's hands had stopped shaking, which she was thankful for. Being inside made wearing Edward's jacket a little uncomfortable, because the rooms were always kept warm. Bella had taken it off and not had it draped over her arm as she walked into the hall to meet Edward.

"Warm up?" he asked as he took her hand and she somewhat reluctantly gave his jacket back to him.

"Yep," she smiled. They walked to the art room and stopped beside Bella's drawing in the case in the hall.

"Was Mrs. Milhouse happy you let her keep it displayed?" Edward asked.

Bella had seriously considered asking Mrs. Milhouse to take it down since she didn't get permission, but considering everyone had already seen it, Bella had let it stay. "Yeah, she really likes it. Plus the week is almost over, so it's not a big deal now."

"Good. It really is beautiful. Just like you," he smiled as the blush crept across Bella's face. "You better get in there before you are late." Edward reached up and squeezed the top of Bella's arm what he thought was gently. He quickly withdrew his hand in alarm, however, when Bella cringed, afraid he had forgotten himself and hurt her. She avoided his eyes when he reached out and slowly pulled her sleeve back. There were bruises on her arm, and as he looked closer he saw the distinct shape of a hand print. His eyes widened for a moment when he thought he had done it, but they narrowed quickly when he saw the bruises were yellowing around the edges like they had been there a few days. :: Someone is hurting my Bella::.

Bella saw the concern evident in his eyes quickly turn to rage. He grabbed her hand and steered her in the direction of the front office. They moved through the hall fairly quickly as the late bell for class rang, and almost everyone was in class.

"Edward," Bella began but didn't continue as he silenced her with a look.

"Oh, Mr. Cullen, can I help you?" Ms. Cope asked, unconsciously patting her hair, as Edward and Bella walked in.

"Yes, Bella isn't feeling well. I need to take her home."

Ms. Cope looked over to where Bella was standing beside the door and took in her pale face, wide eyes, and hands that had started shaking again. She didn't question him.

"Alright. I hope you feel better, dear." Bella just nodded her head, unable to answer.

Edward grabbed Bella's hand again and walked calmly out of the office. Once they were outside he began to walk faster. Bella had to jog to keep up with him. When they reached his Volvo, he walked Bella over to the passenger side and opened the door. Bella didn't hesitate before getting in. She knew Edward meant business. He was in the driver's seat and pulling out of the parking lot before Bella could even buckle her seatbelt.

The was Edward was driving, which was almost reckless even for him, had them in front of the Cullens' in minutes. Edward hadn't said a word since they left school. Bella knew it was time to tell him everything, but she didn't know it she could do it. Edward was around the car in a flash, opening her door. Knowing there was no point in resisting, Bella took the hand Edward was holding out for her, and he rushed her into the house.

The rest of the Cullens, including Carlisle and Esme, were sitting in the living room.

"So you decided to skip after all, huh, Edward? And you brought Bella too? Now you're just being a bad influence," Emmett, oblivious to Edward's rage, joked.

"Shut the hell up, Emmett!" Edward snapped. "And don't even think about it, Jasper," he growled at his other brother, who was about to send a wave of calm over him. Bella looked back at the rest of the family as Edward dragged her toward the stairs. They were all staring wide-eyed at the couple, looking completely taken aback. They continued to stare as they listened to Edward and Bella argue their way up the stairs.

"Don't yell at them, Edward. It's not their fault," Bella reprimanded. She was scared, but she didn't want the others getting yelled at because of her.

"Yeah, Bella? I would really love to know whose fault this is," he growled back.

"You don't understand."

"I know! And you are going to explain it to me!"

Bella remained silent. The prospect of telling him was just frightening. Could she do it?

* * *

"What the hell is going on with them?" Emmett questioned once Edward and Bella were out of sight, even if they weren't out of hearing range. 

"I don't know, but it sounded pretty serious. I've never seen Edward act like that toward Bella before," Jasper put in.

"Would you two be quiet?" Rosalie scolded. "I can't hear what they are saying."

* * *

Edward took Bella to his room and, pointlessly, shut the door. He had no doubt the others would hear anyway. He strode away from Bella a few feet and began to pace. After a few minutes of silence, he stopped pacing. 

"Isabella," he said her name with such an edge to his voice it caused Bella to get goosebumps. "You are going to tell me what the hell is going on. Now," he finished through clenched teeth.

Bella stared at him with wide eyes. Her hands were shaking violently. How could she tell Edward? It would be another burden he would feel the need to take care of. What about Charlie? He was her father. It was her duty as a part of his family to protect him.

"I can't," she said in a voice no louder than a whisper. Her eyes shone with unshed tears, but she felt too scared to cry.

Edward stared disbelievingly at her for a moment. He closed the space between them in less than a second. He put his hands on her shoulders and resisted the urge to shake her. He bent his head down so she had to look into his eyes. "You can't? What do you mean you can't?! You know can tell me anything! Bella, someone is hurting you, and I want to know who! Dammit!"

She didn't want to lie to him anymore, but she couldn't bring herself to tell him the truth. She remained silent.

Her silence frustrated Edward to no end. He released her shoulders and turned away from her. A furious roar ripped from his throat so loud it caused Bella to flinch away from him further and cover her ears. She had never seen him so mad. He turned back to her and struggled to say something, but he couldn't find the words. He just clenched his shaking fists and growled before throwing himself onto his sofa. He buried his fists into his eyes trying to think of something.

Bella collapsed next to the sofa as she gasped for every breath. Her entire body was shaking uncontrollably. She pulled her knees to her chest trying to settle herself as she felt the tears finally cascading down her face. She hated seeing Edward like this. :: It's all my fault! I'm such a disappointment to everyone I love ::, she thought.

Edward vaguely registered the sound of Bella crying. He couldn't see how she could protect someone causing her so much pain. Another low rumble had started in his chest as he thought about it, when he heard Carlisle's 'voice',

:: Edward. Edward, I want you to listen to me. Bella is absolutely terrified. Jasper can feel every bit of her terror all the way down here. We are all just as concerned as to what is going on as you are, but you need to calm yourself down and calm Bella down. She isn't going to tell you anything with you roaring like a wild animal. ::

Edward knew Carlisle was right. He took a few deep breaths trying to calm himself. When his anger had subsided enough for him to think more clearly, he raised up from the sofa then leaned down to Bella. He put his hands under her arms and pulled her up onto the sofa so she was lying on top of him. He noticed how badly she was shaking and held her tightly to him with one arm, then tucked her head under his chin with the other hand.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly, stroking her hair.

"Are you still mad at me?" she asked in a small voice thick from crying.

Edward closed his eyes tightly. He had failed to realized he was also making her feel bad. "Bella, sweetheart, I'm not mad at you. Really. I could never be mad at you. I'm sorry I yelled at you. I'm just extremely frustrated. Someone is hurting you, and I want to do something about it, but I don't know what to do. Can you please just talk to me?" He kept his voice calm and reassuring, hoping to make her feel safe. He knew it was working when he heard her heartbeat slow and noticed she was only trembling now. She didn't say anything at first, and Edward was about to get frustrated again, but then he heard her.

"I'm scared," Bella barely whispered.

"Of what?" Edward asked just as quietly, hugging her tightly.

"Charlie," she sobbed out, shaking horribly again.

Edward's sensitive ears heard the collective gasp come from downstairs as the rest of the family was just as shocked as he was. "Your father?" he gaped.

That was definitely one answer he had not been expecting.

* * *

a/n: there you are. I hope you enjoyed Edward's little freak out. please please please review and tell me what you thought and what was running through your mind while reading this chapter. i would love to know. much love!! 


	13. Chapter 13

a/n: hello my dear readers! i am terribly sorry that it has taken me so long to update but i had to write a 6 page research paper for my AP Government class and i had other school things going on, but yesterday was the last day of the semester for me so i'll be able to write and update more often! the next couple of chapters are kinda short so i'm going to try to update a couple of times today if i have time. review!!!

* * *

After hearing Bella's confession a lot of things about the way she was acting fell into place for Edward. The way she jumped when Alice said Charlie was beginning to worry when she was out, it wasn't because she didn't want to worry him, it was because she was afraid he would get angry if she was late. She hadn't been afraid of leaving Edward's house because she would miss him, she was afraid of going home to Charlie. Finding out who was hurting Bella put things into perspective for him. Charlie was an adult, and seeing as the human adult world saw Edward as a child, he knew he was in over his head. 

Edward got off the couch and set Bella on her feet. She wobbled slightly, and Edward kept his hands around her waist until she was steady. She had stopped crying, but he could plainly see the fear in her deep eyes.

"We're going to talk to Carlisle," he stated.

Bella just nodded her heard as Edward took one of her shaking hands. As they walked down the stairs Bella dreaded seeing the looks on the faces of the rest of the Cullens. She didn't want them to pity her. As they came to the last flight of stairs and the rest of the family came into view, Bella saw them watching. It was obvious they had heard everything. Bella averted her eyes. She didn't want to look at them.

"I trust you heard everything?" Edward questioned as they stopped in front of everyone.

Bella looked up at them as they all nodded. She noticed Esme and Alice had pained expressions on their faces, Carlisle's face remained in control as always, Jasper looked contemplative trying to decide whether or not to control everyone's emotions, Emmett's eyes were blazing with anger, and Rosalie actually looked smug.

"What are we going to do?" Edward questioned through clenched teeth.

"I'll tell you what I'd like to do to that piece of --"

"Emmett!" Esme scolded before he could finish. "This is not the time for that."

"Esme is right," Carlisle said as he stood, taking rational control of the situation. "First of all, Bella, I need to ask you a couple of things, ok?" Bella nodded and Carlisle continued, "Does your father physically abuse you often?"

All eyes were on her. Bella took a deep breath. She needed to be brave if she was going to get through this. "Often enough. It's not all the time. Just when he's angry," she couldn't keep her voice from shaking as she answered.

"Ok. Now, had he ever left a mark on you?" Carlisle went on, asking for the information he hadn't been able to gather from what she and Edward had discussed. Bella nodded and pulled her sleeve up. Carlisle stepped forward and pressed his icy fingers gently against the hand-shaped bruise. Bella resisted the reflex to flinch as he touched her arm.

"I see. Do you have any other marks on you?"

Bella hesitated for a moment. She looked at the faces of the others, and they all were looking at her with expectancy and concern. She nodded her head.

"Right," Carlisle said, taking on his doctor-patient professional tone. "Alice, will you take Bella to your room and give her a change of clothes? If you don't mind, Bella, I'd like to see the other marks."

"Alright," Bella answered quietly. She followed Alice up to her room. While Alice got Bella a pair of shorts, Bella began unbuttoning her shirt. Her shaking hands made it too difficult, and Alice noticed.

"Here, let me," Alice quickly unbuttoned the shirt before Bella could object.

"Thanks," Bella said. She took the shorts Alice held out to her and changed into them. She then slid her shirt off of her shoulders and left her tank top on.

"Oh, Bella," Alice gasped when she saw the many bruises covering Bella's legs.

"Don't worry about me, Alice. Worry about Edward when he sees them," she quickly strode from the room. She took a deep breath as she stepped off the last step. Alice was already seated next to Jasper again. Bella felt very self-conscious standing in front of everyone, bruises standing out drastically against her ivory skin. Edward stood when she entered, but she raised her hand telling him to sit back down. A growl rippled from his lips as he looked at her legs and bruises. Esme put a comforting (restraining?) hand on his shoulder.

"Bella, we don't have to do this in front of everyone if you'd rather not," Carlisle suggested.

"No, it's ok," Bella's mind was too preoccupied to be embarrassed. She stood in front of them trying to make the situation seem less serious than it really was. "They are just bruises, Carlisle." She pulled at the bottom of her tank top making sure the cuts were covered.

"I still want to check them over." He sat on the edge of the coffee table in front of her while she stood. "How did this one happen?" He pointed to a particuarly large bruise on her shin.

"I tripped," she said automatically.

"Bella," Carlisle raised his eyebrows at her.

"Sorry," she cringed. "It's become a habit."

"Can you tell me the truth?" he asked gently. He noticed Bella cut her eyes toward Edward. He understood. "Don't worry, Bella. Edward will behave himself. Won't you, Edward?"

"We'll see," Edward stated simply.

"Edward," Carlisle warned. "If you can't control yourself then you'll have to leave." :: Don't make this harder on Bella than it already is :: he finished mentally to Edward.

"Fine," he spat. "I'll behave."

"Promise?" Bella asked him.

"I promise," he said through clenched teeth.

"Ok. Well," Bella started, turning her attention back to Carlisle, "I got that one from hitting the edge of the stairs. Charlie pushed me," she finished, not meeting anyone's eyes. It was one of the more innocent incidents.

"Bella, a person's shins are very fragile. It's a wonder it wasn't broken."

Bella just shrugged. What could she say?

"What about the one on the side of you knee?"

"I got it from slamming into the wall," she mumbled. "There is one of my hip, and that's also how I got the one on my elbow that I said happened from hitting the door frame," she finished, feeling ashamed for having lied to them.

"And what made your father do this?"

"He had read something in the paper that made him angry, and then I dropped the bowl I was holding and it broke. He got even more angry and..."

"Go on," Carlisle encouraged.

"And he shoved me into the wall." Bella heard a soft growling and realized Edward, Emmett, and Jasper looked angry. They didn't like the idea of someone hurting a girl that was no match for someone like Charlie. Especially Bella.

Carlisle ignored them. He probably would be doing the same thing if he didn't have to keep things under control. He continued making his way up Bella body looking at bruises and asking questions. He was almost finished when he noticed Bella holding her shirt down.

He looked up at her. "Bella, will you lift your shirt up, please."

* * *

a/n: i hope you didn't hate this chapter, but if you did you can tell me. i don't really like it myself. it's kind of a filler i guess. the next chapter has a little more excitement, so please review! love!! 


	14. Chapter 14

**a/n: hello! i have so much to tell you guys! first i went to Best Buy a couple of weeks ago and i saw a Volkswagen rabbit! of course i shrieked and started laughing and my family looked at me like i was crazy (i'm the only one that likes to read in my family so they wouldn't understand) then a couple of days ago i was driving down the road and i look to my left and there is a silver Volvo driving beside me! i wanted to stare but i probably would have had a wreck. My mom got a package in the mail and whoever it was from had the last name Cullen! so of course i asked if she knew if the person had a son named Edward and she just looked at me like i had lost my mind...so many wonderful Twilight reminders. anyway if you read my entire author's note, then kudos to you! here's the next chapter (finally!!)**

* * *

Bella didn't unclench her fists that were holding the fabric of her shirt. 

"Bella, please, I need to see," Carlisle coaxed.

Bella turned her head to the side so she wasn't looking at any of them. She slowly lifted the bottom of her tank top to expose her stomach. She heard Esme gasp and could picture her hand covering her delicate mouth. Edward jumped up from his seat and tore his hand through his bronze hair as he looked at Bella. There were cuts all over her stomach that looked horrible and were even more off set by the yellowing bruise that ran the width of her abdomen.

"Bella," Carlisle even gasped, "how did this happen?"

She turned back to look at them and took in their horrified expressions. Esme looked like she would cry if she could. This made tears well up in Bella's eyes but she refused to let them spill over. She rushed through the explanation, hoping to get it over with soon, "He grabbed my arm," she pointed to the hand print on her arm, "then shoved me into the table. That's how I got the bruise. Then I had picked up a bowl and he pushed me again My foot got caught on the chair leg, and I dropped the bowl, then I fell in the pieces of glass on the floor."

Taking a closer look at the cuts, Carlisle, after regaining his composure, stated, "None of the cuts look infected, and that's good. I'm so sorry, Bella."

"It's ok," she whispered, pulling her shirt back down.

"You are one tough little girl, Bella," Emmett said, shaking his head.

"Tough? I don't think so," she said.

"Stupid is more like it," Rosalie spoke up, standing. "Just like a human to let herself be beaten every other day."

As soon as the words left her lips, Edward rounded on her and a menacing growl erupted from him. Emmett stood protectively in front of Rosalie, and Jasper grabbed Edward to restrain him. Rosalie smirked over Emmett's shoulder.

"Edward, you promised!" Bella yelled over the noise of the scuffle, but everyone's attention turned to Alice.

"Shut up, Rosalie!" Alice yelled. Everyone stopped moving. "Everyone always overlooks how mean you are to Bella, even Bella herself, but now is not the time. So stop acting like such a bitch!"

Rosalie's mouth dropped open as she stared at her sister in disbelief. She closed her mouth then lifted her chin and stalked off to the garage. Emmett gave them an apologetic look then went after his wife. Everyone else was still staring at Alice. She didn't seem phased however as she walked over to Bella and took her hand. She led her to the couch and sat her down next to the seat where Edward would sit.

"Now isn't the time to deal with Rosalie. We have to figure out what we are going to do about Charlie."

"Why don't we report him?" Edward said, taking his seat beside Bella.

"To who?" Bella asked. "Don't think I have completely lost my mind and not thought about this. My dad is the police chief. Deputy Steve is out of town, and the only other cop we have is a rookie who had a tendency to lose paperwork," she finished, gesturing to her multitude of bruises.

"We could still try," Edward said, his eyes darkening.

"Charlie would stop it before you even filed the report."

"She's right, Edward," Alice said sadly. "It won't work."

Edward's jaw went rigid. Alice was right. She would have seen it..._Wait! Why didn't Alice see Charlie hurting Bella? _"Alice? Why didn't you ever say you saw Charlie abusing Bella? We could have stopped it!"

"I...I never saw it happening," Alice whispered.

"How could you not see it happening?"

"I have a theory about that," Bella said. They all looked at her again. "Well, Alice sees things when they decision to do whatever it is has been made, right? Well, to me, it seems like Charlie doesn't really make the decision to hit me -" Edward growled, "- until after he's already done it. Like a spur of the moment thing."

"What do you mean?" Carlisle asked, sitting across from her.

"His mood changes so quickly sometimes, it's scary. He can be perfectly happy one second, then can be really depressed or angry the next. It's like he can't control his emotions and the way he reacts to them. So I don't think Alice would have seen anything. Sometimes he'll be the same emotion for a while, but other times it can change several times a day. That's why I didn't tell anyone at first. It just doesn't seem like it's his fault, and he used to apologize later after he had gotten too angry, but lately...lately, it's been getting worse."

"Have you tried talking to him about it?" Jasper asked, interestedly.

"I tried, yeah. He had just apologized and told me he didn't know why he acted the way he does sometimes. I told him maybe he should talk to a doctor or something, but he just got angry and told me not to make it into something it's not. Which, I guess, is also a reason I didn't say anything. I didn't want to make a big deal out of something that could have been nothing. Every time I've tried to bring it up, he just gets really angry."

"But, Bella, he's hurting you," Alice said, concerned.

"I know. I know. I really have been stupid. I just couldn't think of my father as being abusive, so I would try to rationalize what he was doing so it wouldn't be so bad. I would think that if I hadn't done something to make him mad, then he wouldn't have reacted that way. It was my fault," she finished in a whisper.

Edward sat looking at his poor, broken Bella. She sounded like she really believed that it was her fault. He hadn't said much up to this point because his anger was keeping him from thinking of anything logical to help, but he couldn't stand seeing Bella this way. It broke his unbeating heart.

"Bella," he said, taking her face in his hands, "this is not your fault. Do you hear me? You have done nothing wrong." Bella nodded her head as much as Edward's hands would allow. "It sounds to me like there is something seriously wrong with your father."

"I agree," Carlisle voiced. "From what you've said, it sounds like Charlie has symptoms that point to Bipolar disorder."

* * *

**a/n: yay to those who knew it was bipolar disorder! my best friend was recently diagnosed as being bipolar so she kinda inspired this story. she has some of the same symptoms as Charlie does in the story except the anger issues and abusive tendencies. i just added those for more drama we all crave. Most of my other info. will be fairly accurate, based on my best friend anyway. please review! much love!! **


	15. Chapter 15

**a/n: you guys absolutely rock! those were the best reviews i have ever gotten. those of you who said you knew someone with bipolar disorder, your reviews really touched me. thanks so much to Vampiratelvr (i love your name, btw) for the longest and most heartfelt review i've gotten. you guys are great. i also loved the reviews from people admitting that they are just as crazy as me about seeing Twilight things in real life. thanks for continuing to read! **

* * *

"Bipolar disorder?" Bella asked warily. 

"Yes. It's a mental disorder that affects someone's emotions. I can't be certain, of course, seeing as I'm a medical doctor and not a psychiatrist. He would need to be evaluated," Carlisle explained.

"Charlie would never agree to something like that. Like I said, I tried talking to him about it and he just gets angry and says nothing is wrong."

"Edward and I will come over today and talk to him with you. He might take it better when it's coming from a doctor."

"Maybe..." Bella said uncertainly.

"Alice, can you see if it will work?" Edward questioned his sister.

Alice closed her eyes for a moment, but opened them soon after. "I can't tell. There are are too many ways he could react, and I don't know which one it wiull be until he finds our what you are doing."

"Ok. Well, I guess we'll just have to try and see what happens. It seems to be the only plan we've got at the moment," Carlisle conclude. "Try to relax for the rest of the day, Bella. You can stay here, and we'll take you to your house when it's time for your father to get home. Alice and Jasper can go get your truck and take it home for you."

"Ok," Bella agreed.

"I have to be getting to the hospital. I'll be home in a few hours." He and Esme stood and left the room.

"I'm going to change back into my other clothes," Bella said. She ascended the stairs and walked into Alice's room. After she changed, she sat down on Alice's sofa for a moment. So much had just happened. She couldn't believe it. She glanced at her watch and saw that it was only noon. To her it felt like it should be much later than that. School wouldn't be over for another three hours. She didn't mind much. She would get to spend them with Edward.

When she got back downstairs, Edward was the only one still in the living room. He was leaning his head back against the couch with his eyes closed. They opened when he heard her approaching. She was concerned, but before she could voice it, Edward stood.

"Let's go outside," he suggested, taking her hand and leading her to the back door.

"Ok," she said, following obediently.

They made their way across the plush, green grass toward the single swing that hung from a branch on the edge of the woods. Bella loved the swing. It made her feel like a little kid again. She sat down in it and curled her hands around the course rope that held the swing to the branch. Edward stood behind her and wrapped his hands around hers, intertwining their fingers. Bella leaned back into his chest, and they sat in an unmoving silence. It's wasn't an uncomfortable silence, just mutual. After a while, Edward unlaced their fingers and gave Bella a gentle push.

"I'm proud of you, you know," she said, breaking the silence as she glided back to his waiting hands.

"Me? Whatever for?" he asked, giving her another push.

"You are taking this a lot better than I thought you would."

"Ah, Bella. Once again, you overestimate me. You have no idea what is going on inside of me right now. The anger I feel, the urge to rip something in half, but also the relief that I know what's been bothering you," he quickly kissed the top of her head before pushing her again.

"I'm relieved too. Not only because I feel like a weight has been lifted, but because..." she hesitated.

"What?" he encouraged.

"It's going to sound awful," she said quietly.

"You can tell me, you know," he said reassuringly.

"I'm relieved that something might be wrong with Charlie, and that he doesn't just hate me," she finished in a whisper.

"Oh, Bella," he put his hands on the ropes and slowed her to a gentle stop. He stepped around and crouched down in front of her, placing his hands on her waist and looking up into her eyes. "No one could hate you. You are a perfect angel. My angel."

Bella leaned down until her forehead was touching his. "I love you."

"And I love you," he whispered back.

Bella lifted her head and looked toward the sky when she heard a deep rumble. The clouds had turned darker. "Thunder," she stated obviously as another rumble rolled across the sky. "Or was that you?" she joked, lightening the mood.

Edward growled playfully at her, and she laughed in return. Large drops of water began to patter the ground causing Bella to jump when one landed on her nose.

"We better get inside before we get soaked," Bella said, standing. As soon as the words left her mouth, the bottom seemed to fall out of the sky. Rain began to pour down on them.

Edward grabbed Bella's hand, and they were half-way across the backyard when he scooped her up. Instead of going to the house, however, he began to spin around in circles, soaking them further.

"Edward!" Bella screamed as he laughed. She couldn't help but laugh too. It felt so freeing.

"Edward Anthony! Get in this house right now! Bella will catch her death out there!" They heard Esme yell from the back porch.

Edward raced to the house and sat Bella down once they were under the cover of the porch. They made their way through the door, slipping and sliding on the tiled floor with their wet shoes.

"You two look like a couple of drown cats," Esme said, trying to suppress a laugh.

They laughed at her remark, and laughed even harder when Edward had to catch Bella from slipping, almost falling in the process himself.

"Now, go change so I can clean up this mess," Esme tried to sound reprimanding but the effect was dashed as she was still smiling at the two of them.

"Sorry," they said in unison, after calming their laughter. The water caused their shoes to squeak as they walked across the floor. Bella heard Edward snort trying to hold in his laughter which caused them both to burst out laughing again.

"Take your shoes off. I don't want you tracking water all over the house," Esme ordered, not unkindly.

They slid their shoes off and were setting them by the door when Emmett walked in. "What happened to you guys?" he asked, taking in their appearance.

"Got caught in the rain," Edward replied.

"But you were in the backyard..." Emmett said slowly.

"Yeah, well, Edward may have assisted the rain in catching us," Bella told him. They tried holding in their laughter again, but when their attempt was proven futile, Edward picked Bella up and raced her to his room. He went to the bathroom and sat her down so they wouldn't drip on the carpet. He disappeared for a moment, and when he returned he was wearing dry sweatpants and a t-shirt. Bella noticed he was carrying more clothes.

"Here you go," he said, handing her a pair of his soft cotton pants and a long-sleeved t-shirt. "If you would rather wear something of Alice's I can get it for you," he offered.

"No. This is fine," she reassured him.

"Ok, well, let me go get you a towel. I'll be right back."

Once he was gone, Bella shut the door to the bathroom and quickly changed. She pulled the drawstrings on the pants as tight as they would go and tied them, but they were still little big. She hung her wet clothes over the shower rod so they could dry, and walked out to Edward's room and sat of his sofa. She began to roll the bottoms of the pant legs up because they were too long, when she heard a chuckle from the doorway. She looked up and saw Edward leaning against the door frame looking even more god-like, if that were possible, with his damp, disheveled hair and towel thrown casually over his shoulder.

"What?" she asked as he walked to her, breaking her out of her ogling trance.

"You look absolutely adorable," he chuckled, sitting beside her. He took her hands and rolled the too-long sleeves of his shirt back for her.

"I hung my clothes in the bathroom. Is that ok?" she asked.

"I'll go put them in the dryer," he stood up and handed her the towel he had brought. He then went to the bathroom and got her clothes. "Be back, again."

Bella ran the towel over her hair so it was just damp instead of completely wet. She then stood and walked over to the window-wall. She watched the water run in rivulets down the glass as the rain continued to pour down from the sky. A flash of lightning illuminated the dreary grayness outside. She was so absorbed, she didn't notice Edward come back. She jumped when she felt his icy cool hand on the small of her back.

"I'm sorry," Edward quickly withdrew his hand, mistaking her jump for a wince or flinch. "Did I hurt you?"

Bella turned and saw true concern in his eyes. "Oh, Edward, don't," she wrapped her arms around his waist tightly. "Don't be afraid you're going to hurt me! I don't trust anyone in the world more than I trust you."

He hugged her back and kissed her damp hair. He inhaled deeply and sighed, "You smell so good in the rain."

Bella turned in his arms to look back out the window so he wouldn't see her blush. After a moment, Edward felt her shiver slightly against him. He released her and was gone and back with two blankets before Bella could question where he was going. He spread one blanket on the floor in front of the window, then wrapped the other one around Bella before sitting down and pulling her into his lap.

"Esme will kill me if you get sick," he explained.

"A cold is the least of my worries," she sighed, then said, "Besides, it was fun. I needed it.

They were silent for a time just staring out the window as the occasional flash would light the backyard, and Edward would chuckle whenever there was a particularly loud clap of thunder that would make Bella jump.

"What are you thinking?" Edward whispered in her ear.

"About how I don't want to go home later," she mumbled.

Edward tightened his hold on her, "It will be alright, love."

"You will be able to handle this, won't you? Going to see Charlie, I mean," she asked uncertainly.

"I'll try my best," he promised. "I just hate thinking about the person who hurt you. I hate thinking about you being hurt at all."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, Edward. I just didn't know what to do," she said in a small voice.

"It's ok, sweetheart. True, I wish you had told me sooner, but I understand why you didn't. He is your father. I'm just glad I know what was bothering you. It was killing me, because I knew something was wrong but every time I asked you said you were fine. I didn't want to push you."

"I'm sorry I lied to you."

"And I'm sorry I yelled at you. I didn't mean to scare you."

"To be honest, it would have bothered me more if you hadn't reacted that way. I'm glad you lost it for once and didn't act all calm. You had every right to react the way you did with it just being sprung on you like that." The silence was about to take over again when Bella turned Edward's question on him, "What are you thinking?"

"That I don't want you to leave later either. I don't want to let you out of my sight. I want to be there to protect you. Always."

"Edward, I don't want you to...feel like you have to take care of this. I don't want to be a burden to you."

"Bella, never think of yourself as a burden. I want to protect you because I care about you," he said firmly. "I love you, and don't you ever think differently."

"I love you too," she turned in his arms and kissed him with all the love she could muster.

They broke apart and just held each other tightly. Edward pulled her down on the blanket and kissed her softly again. They laid on the blanket the rest of the afternoon just talking and staring into each other's eyes, golden topaz meeting chocolate brown, and reassuring each other that things would turn out fine.

Little did they know this was just the calm before the storm.

* * *

**a/n: aw fluff!! this was a way of them showing each other things between them hadn't changed and that they would be ok. i wrote this chapter with Edward in mind mostly. He wants to reassure Bella that he understands, and he isn't angry with her. He just wants to make sure she is ok and i thought some extra fluff was just the way to do it. let me know what you thought of this chapter...i think it may be my longest yet...much love! review!!!!**


	16. Chapter 16

**a/n: i feel so completely awful! i hadn't realized that it had been so long since i last updated! so here is the next chapter and i really hope i haven't lost anyone. i've also been thinking about new stories i want to write (yes, they are Twilight based). ok i'll shut up now and let you read. much love!!!**

* * *

Carlisle had gotten home around four, and Bella and Edward were now sitting in the backseat of Carlisle's Mercedes as he drove to Bella's house. Since Charlie didn't get off work until five or after they had hoped to get home before him. When they pulled onto Bella's road, however, they saw Charlie's cruiser already in the driveway next to Bella's truck that Alice had gotten earlier from school. 

"Oh my gosh!" Bella exclaimed. "I forgot! Charlie didn't go to work today. He went fishing with Mike's dad!"

"Edward, can you hear what he's thinking?" Carlisle inquired.

"He's wondering where Bella is. I'm not really sure about his mood. We should have brought Jasper along," he added as an after thought.

As they were getting out of the car, Bella's nerves were threatening to consume her. _I can't do this. Charlie is going to be so mad,_ she thought.

"Bella, it's going to be fine," Edward said as his cold hand encased hers. "Carlisle and I are going to be right here, and Carlisle will do most of the talking." Bella simply nodded and tightened her grip on Edward's hand, an action he gently returned, and opened the door.

"Bells, is that you?" she heard Charlie call gruffly. His tone wasn't angry or menacing, but it definitely wasn't kind or gentle either. "Where have you been?" he asked as he came round the corner to the kitchen, where Bella had led the two Cullen's. His demeanor became wary as he saw Carlisle.

"I was at Edward's. Sorry I didn't call. I thought you wouldn't be home yet."

"Yeah, we came back early because of the rain," he said before turning his attention to Carlisle. "Dr. Cullen, please sit. What brings you here?" They all sat in the mismatched chairs around the table.

"Well, to get straight to the point, something has been brought to my attention that I would like to discuss with you," Carlisle answered a matter-of-factly.

Charlie shot a look at Bella, who quickly took her shaking hands off of the table and placed them in her lap before they were covered with one of Edward's hands. "Ok. What would you like to discuss?"

"Bella mentioned that you have been having some emotional issues, and expressed concern for you that there my be an underlying problem," Carlisle responded very professionally.

"Did she? Well, I will tell you, as I have already told my daughter, that there is no problem. We all have bad days sometimes," Charlie countered.

"Bad days?" Edward entered the conversation, but Carlisle interrupted with his thoughts, _Let me handle this, Edward._ Bella squeezed his hand under the table.

"We do indeed," Carlisle continued, "but we have also noticed numerous bruises on Bella. Do you know how they came to be?"

"Bella is a very clumsy girl. She probably tripped."

"We aren't exactly sure that is the case," Carlisle stated calmly.

_She told them,_ Edward heard Charlie think. Charlie turned a menacing glare on Bella, "Go to your room."

"Dad-"

"Now!" Charlie interrupted her, slamming his fists on the table. Bella gasped and flinched away from the table. She quickly stood and headed for the stairs behind Charlie. She made it to her room, but didn't go in. She shut the door loudly enough for them to hear before quickly sneaking halfway down the stairs so she could see what was going on. Charlie didn't seem to hear, but she knew Edward did as his eyes flickered to her briefly.

The anger was fully evident in Charlie's voice as he spoke, "I don't know what you think, Dr. Cullen, and I don't know what Bella told you, but, to be perfectly honest, I don't think any of this is any of your damn business."

"We are just looking out for Bella. My son cares for her a great deal. We all do," Carlisle impressed Bella by staying so in control. "Perhaps if you could answer a few questions from a colleague of mine, a psychologist, this could all be straightened out."

"Absolutely not! You come in here and judge my parenting skills, and now you're telling me that you think I need mental help? Well, I think it is time you and your son left. And," Charlie turned his full attention to Edward as they all stood, " stay away from my daughter. I don't want you having any more contact with her."

"Chief Swan, you know as well as I that our children have classes together. It is inevitable that they will come in contact with each other, " Carlisle tried to reason.

"Fine. No more contact than absolutely necessary. You can consider any type of relationship you may have with her completely over, and I will make sure of that."

Bella sat horrified on the stairs. She couldn't believe this was happening. _How could he say he would keep Edward and I away from each other?_ Bella couldn't take it. She jumped up from the stairs and hurried down the remaining few. "Dad, you can't do that!"

"Bella! I told you to go to your room, damn it!"

"But, Dad-" Tears were burning her eyes.

"Get back upstairs!"

Bella looked at Edward and saw a pleading look on his face, begging her to be careful. She clenched her teeth and looked at Charlie with anger and tear-filled eyes. She ran up to her room and threw herself onto her bed. She buried her face in her pillow and screamed until she thought her throat would tear. When she heard two car doors slam she quickly raced to the window. She saw Carlisle's car pulling away, but she also noticed something Charlie undoubtedly missed. There was only one person still in the car.

* * *

**a/n: it's short, i know. sorry. i'll try to update more often. i'm thinking about putting a poll in my profile about what story to do next so be sure to check it out and vote soon (if i get it on there). i hope you liked it, and please review!!!! LOVE!!!! (sorry if it showed this chapter being posted more than once, i noticed a bunch of mistakes! if you notice any big ones, like charlie where it should be carlisle, please let me know!!) **


	17. Chapter 17

**a/n: hello! here's the next chapter and i hope you enjoy it. it's kinda just a filler, i think, but you do find out some stuff. please review!**

* * *

"Isabella Marie Swan!" Bella heard Charlie scream as his feet pounded up the stairs. She turned from the window just as he came through her door. He looked at her then to her window before saying, "Come downstairs." She cautiously followed him into the living room where he started pacing. "What the hell were you thinking?! Bringing them in here like that!" 

"Dad, please. You need help. You said yourself you didn't know why you acted a certain way sometimes."

"I can handle it, Bella. In the mean time, you are to stay as far away from Edward Cullen as possible," he narrowed his eyes at her. "Stay here." He left her alone and she heard him go outside for a moment then heard him go up the stairs. It was quiet for a moment but then she heard loud banging. The banging continued for a while before Charlie came back downstairs. He entered the living room and she saw he was carrying a hammer. "Get up to your room and stay there," he growled before slapping her across the face.

The hit sent Bella reeling and she hit the side of her face on the edge of the coffee table before landing on the floor. She watched Charlie's shoes retreat from the room. After a dazed minute she picked herself up and went to her room. Once there she saw the result of the banging. She flew to the window and saw nails sticking out haphazardly from the bottom. He had nailed it shut. Try as she might the window wouldn't budge. She dropped to her knees and sobbed into her arms that rested on the windowsill. She didn't know how long she stayed like that when she heard a sharp tap on the glass. She jerked her head up and saw Edward sitting on the roof beside her window ledge against the backdrop of the black night sky.

Tears continued to roll down her cheeks as she raised a hand and pressed it against the glass. Edward mirrored her action so his hand was on the glass covering hers. Their eyes locked for a long moment conveying a million things they wanted to say to each other.

"I love you," Edward mouthed.

"I love you," Bella whispered, knowing he could hear her. She moved her hand from the glass and saw that the icy coolness of Edward's hand caused Bella's warmer hand to leave a foggy hand print, looking tiny in comparison to Edward's as he slowly lowered his hand. "Bye," she said, knowing he couldn't stay there forever.

"I'll be here," he mouthed.

Bella nodded and then he as gone. Soon after, Bella was still at the window and the rain started pattering against the window. It caused her heart to ache knowing Edward was out there in the rain. She tore herself away from the window and crawled under the quilt on her bed. She pulled the quilt tighter trying to stop her shivering, but soon realized she wasn't even cold.

It was a very restless night. Her pillow was tear-stained and her cheeks were sticky from the salty tracks her tears had left behind. She didn't know when she finally drifted to sleep, but not long after, she woke again to the howling of the wind outside. She raised up slightly and looked at the clock. It was 5:30. She contemplated getting up when heard heavy footfalls outside her door. A second later her door opened and Charlie stuck his head in.

"Don't bother getting ready for school this early," he said when he saw she was awake. "There's a horrible storm coming, and school has been canceled for today."

"Is it that bad?" Bella asked, worried.

"Looks like it will be. I'm going into work early. No doubt there will be a lot of problems today."

"Ok. Be careful, Dad." His eyes were bright and he looked excited, keyed-up.

"And, Bella," he turned back towards her, "I want you to stay in the house. It's for your own good."

Bella understood the double meaning of his words. They really meant "stay away from the Cullen house". "Bye, Dad," she rolled back over as he shut the door. Fresh tears brimmed in her eyes. Why could she never seem to be angry at her father? He was certainly angry at her enough. She wanted to hate him for keeping her from Edward, but knowing he had a problem made her more sympathetic. Probably more than she should be.

A loud clap of thunder caused Bella to jump and wriggle deeper under her cover. The wind was howling and Bella could hear rain pelting the window and the branches from the tree near the house scraping against the glass. It was eerie. As scary as it was she hoped Edward had gone home.

She really didn't feel like getting out of bed this early anymore. Maybe she would stay in bed all day actually. She was seriously considering it when she heard her door open again. Thinking Charlie had forgotten something, she closed her eyes and pretended to sleep. She scarcely breathed as she felt the bed sink slightly as weight was added to it. She was about to ask what he wanted when she felt an icy hand stroke her face. She rolled over as quickly as she could, getting tangled in her quilt in the process, and saw Edward looked down at her.

They stared at each other for a moment before Bella freed her arms from their confines and put them around Edward's neck. She felt his arms wrap around her as tightly as he dared. Eventually he gently pushed her slightly away so he could look at her face.

"You didn't stay out there all night did you?" Bella asked him, taking in his wet hair and slightly damp clothes.

"Yes," he answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I went home for a moment to change. I'm not letting him hurt you again, Bella." He cupped her chin in his hand and turned her head to the side. "We need to take care of that cut."

"What cut?" Bella winced as she reached up and touched her face. Seeing Edward made everything else leave her mind.

"From hitting the coffee table," he growled through clenched teeth. "I'll be right back."

He made to leave, but when Bella opened her mouth to say something he stopped. She knew Charlie meant what he said about keeping her away form him. She didn't want to be away from him more than necessary. Knowing what she wanted, Edward wrapped the quilt around Bella and then scooped her up and carried her across the hall to the bathroom. Once there, he sat her on the counter top beside the sink, then rummaged through the cabinet until he found a cotton ball and the rubbing alcohol. He poured some on the cotton ball and then warned Bella about what he was about to do with his eyes. He gently dabbed her cheek but quickly stopped when she flinched away from the sting of the alcohol.

"I'm sorry," Edward said.

"It's ok. It's not your fault." She leaned toward him again in permission for him to continue.

Edward carefully and quickly finished. He blew softly on the cut, and Bella inhaled his magnificent scent. She immediately felt better. Having that finished, she leaned over and grabbed a towel from the rack. She ran it over Edward's head, knocking the water from his wet hair. He gave her a small smile when she finished, then picked her up again and carried her back to her room.

The storm outside was raging. The wind was blowing so hard it was causing the glass in Bella's window to shake. Bella quickly snuggled closer to Edward when he sat them down on the bed.

"What? Don't you like storms?" he inquired curiously.

"Hardly. I'm used to sunshine, remember?"

"True. You must say this one was convenient. Getting school closed and everything."

"Yeah. I'm very appreciative for that," she stared into his eyes, knowing hers were full of sadness. "They are still scary though." Right on cue there was crack of thunder and a flash of lightning that caused Bella to shriek and cringe into his shoulder.

"Don't worry, my Bella. I'll protect you." he reflexively tightened his hold on her. "Why don't you go back to sleep? I know you only got about an hour this morning."

"Edward," she said, sliding off his lap in an obvious decline to his suggestion so she was sitting Indian-style in front of him, "Charlie meant what he said about keeping us apart. He already nailed my window shut to keep me in and, without knowing it, to keep you out. He isn't going to let me out of his sight other than while he's at work and I'm at school. I know that somehow he'll figure out a way to keep us apart even in school."

"He already has," Edward replied, picking up her hands in his.

"How?" Bella gasped.

"I heard him thinking about it last night. He's going to get someone at school to make sure we stay away from each other, and if we are seen together other than class time Charlie will know from his informant," Edward finished grimly.

"Who would agree to spy on me?" Bella asked disbelievingly.

"Guess," Edward said simply.

Bella took a moment to think about it. It wouldn't be a teacher, that would cause too many questions. So it had to be a student...but who? Someone who would want to keep Edward and Bella apart. Someone who wanted Bella to be miserable...or hated Edward. With that final thought, realization of who it was hit her like a freight train.

"Mike?" Bella nearly shouted.

"Ding, ding, ding. We have a winner," Edward said without humor.

"B-but Mike wouldn't agree to that," Bella tried to reason.

"Oh, but he will. When I went home to change, I talked to Alice. She saw it already. He'll agree," he finished with a shake of his head.

"How could he do that?" Bella said almost to herself.

"Think about it, Bella. Newton hates me. He'd love nothing more than to get me away from you. He'll probably think it's kismet and use it to get you to go out with him," Edward paused thoughtfully, then mumbled, "Of course, if you want to go out with him, I won't stop you. Newton is someone Charlie would approve of."

"Edward Cullen! How could you even think such a thing? Why on Earth would I want to go out with someone who would agree to spy on me, and in turn, make me absolutely miserable? I love _you_ and nothing anyone says or does is going to change that." Bella's eyes bore into his with fury, begging him to believe her.

Edward laced his fingers through hers and leaned forward so their foreheads touched. "I know. I just...just don't want you to be miserable having to deal with all of this."

"With anyone else but you, I _would _be miserable."

"No matter what, I am going to be here for you. I will always love you."

They sat like that in silence for a while just listening to the storm outside. Bella hardly jumped at the sound of the thunder anymore. She was too lost in her thoughts, as Edward was as well.

Their silence was broken when something heavy hit the window and the wind howled fiercely. The glass shook threateningly. "We should get away from that window," Edward voiced.

"That's probably a good idea," Bella said, eying the window warily.

They got up from the bed and made their way down the stairs. "Are you hungry?" Edward asked when they passed the kitchen.

"I don't really feel like eating," she said listlessly. She reached for the switch to turn on the overhead light in the living room. She flipped the switch back and forth to no avail. "Great. The power's out."

In a flash Edward had a fire going in the fireplace to heat and light the room, giving it a comforting glow. Edward then sat down on the floor and leaned back against the couch. Bella sat down in front of him, and he pulled her back to his chest.

"What are we going to do?" Bella whispered, leaning her head back against his shoulder. It seemed like Charlie had found every way to keep them apart.

"I don't know," he replied almost inaudibly. "I really don't know."

Bella closed her eyes tightly. Those words scared her more than anything.

* * *

**a/n: fear not, Edward will think of a plan (albeit not a full proof plan but a plan nonetheless). be sure to review and tell me what you think. LOVE!!! (PS: please go and vote on my poll. it's to decide which story i should start on next. only 4 people have voted and one of those votes said not to do either bc they both would suck, so i would really like some input please, bc at this point i don't have much confidence. thanks!!) **


	18. Chapter 18

**a/n: i know. i know. you hate me for not updating sooner, but i'm having some major writer's block. this chapter isn't that good and it's really short, but i just felt like i needed to give you guys something. i'll try to update as soon as i get things going again. also i got over 100 reviews!! you guys rock! i also have over 12,000 hits! that's awesome! love!!  
**

**I would like to dedicate this chapter (although i wish it were more worthy of a dedication) and probably many future chapters to Musically Defined for reading my rambles and rants about this story...among many, many, MANY other things. :) **

* * *

Bella woke after another restless night on Monday morning, dreading school. The weekend had been torture. Charlie barely left the house, making it impossible for Bella to be alone. Edward tried to make a brief appearance outside her nailed window some nights, trying to assure her that he was there. She felt like she was beginning to go crazy. She would glance out a window in the house and think she saw Edward, but every time she tried to look again there was no one there. She didn't know if he had truly been there or if her sleepless nights and nerve racking silence was already getting to her.

She managed to do some research about bipolar disorder in her solitude, and knew Charlie needed help. He had gotten home late Friday night after dealing with multiple problems caused by the storm. he was high spirited still when he returned and said he had loads of energy left. Bella recognized it as being the Manic side of the Manic-Depression that was Bipolar. She hated herself for being glad he was in a good mood, knowing he would crash hard later.

She dragged herself off the bed and got ready for school. Trudging down the stairs, she saw Charlie still at the table. She paused for a moment, debating whether to go back upstairs until he was gone. He hadn't done anything over the weekend other than being distant, but Bella didn't want to risk it. She pivoted on her foot about to ascend the stairs, but the step underfoot creaked and Charlie looked up. She silently cursed the floorboards of the house as she went down. She went straight to the cabinet to grab a granola bar in hopes of a quick get away.

"Bella," Charlie got her attention.

She slowly turned toward him. He was giving her a firm look. "I meant what I said. Stay away from him. I'll know if you don't." Bella just looked at him, refusing to say anything. "Have a good day. I'll be home early."

_Of course you will, _Bella thought. She gave him one last look then left.

As soon as she stepped out of her truck at school, Bella was joined by Mike. _And so it begins,_ she thought.

"Morning, Bella," he said as he blocked her view of the Cullens, who were standing beside Edward's Volvo.

"Hey, Mike," she said, less than warmly.

"I heard that you and Cullen broke up," he stated in what Bella could only assume to be a sympathetic voice.

"Oh really. Who did you hear that from?" Bella asked, acidly. She crossed her arms across her chest and brought her eyebrows together defiantly.

"Well, your dad," he responded, rubbing the back of his neck having been taken back by her tone. "I just wanted to let you know that I'm here if you need me." He then had the nerve to reach up and brush a piece of hair out of her face.

Bella's eyes quickly flashed toward Edward. Jasper had a calming hand on his shoulder as Edward had moved from leaning casually against his car to standing rigidly, glaring at Mike.

"I've got to get to class, Mike." Bella moved away, and Mike followed like an attached puppy.

"Ugh, how dare he touch her!" Edward fumed, shrugging out of Jasper's grasp, irritated.

"Sorry, Edward," Jasper said, picking up on his mood. "I had to, though."

"He's right, Edward. Bella can handle herself against Mike. He's harmless. But if you get too close to Bella then Charlie will know. Bella can't handle Charlie," Alice reasoned, her eyes sad for her brother.

Edward took a deep breath then exhaled in a frustrated manner. "Let's go. We're going to be late."

* * *

**a/n: I'm so upset with myself that i don't have anymore than that. i'll try my hardest to get some more done. For those of you who don't know, i've started a new story called "Can I Come In?" if you are interested. i'm not sure when i'll update on that one again either, but it may give you something to read while i'm trying to figure this one out. much love, my wonderful readers and reviewers.  
**


	19. Chapter 19

**a/n: it didn't take me 2 months to update! yay! so this is my first chapter as an official high school graduate!! woot! i have most of my college stuff ready (except for the pesky little part about having a major / i should probably work on that...) so i will hopefully be able to write and update more often. innyhoo, on with the story. love!!**

* * *

Throughout the day, Mike was wherever Bella was, intruding on a place that was rightfully Edward's. He was there after every class he didn't have with her, barely letting her out of his sight. It had only been a few hours and Mike's constant presence was already wearing on Bella's nerves.

When it was time for lunch, Bella had managed to escape Mike and was able to walk to the cafeteria by herself. As soon as she got her lunch she saw Mike craning his head looking for her, mainly keeping his eyes near the Cullen table. When he inevitably spotted her, he waved her over. Bella wanted nothing more than to walk the opposite direction. She bought a few minutes trying to find somewhere else to sit, but, unfortunately for her, she couldn't find another spot. Exhaling sharply, she made her way to the seat between Mike and Angela, which, consequently, was directly across from Lauren.

"Oh, Bella. It's been a while since you graced us with your presence," Lauren voiced with an over-the-top smile.

Bella made a slight noise in acknowledgment, hoping Lauren wouldn't make a big deal of it. However, misfortune seemed to be Bella's flavor lately.

"Mike told us the _awful _news, of course," Lauren continued with sickeningly fake sympathy. Bella looked toward Mike, who suddenly became extremely interested in peeling the label off his drink with deliberate precision. Bella stabbed ruthlessly at the food on her plate with the shaking fork, whether it was from the constant shake that her hands usually had these days or from anger, Bella didn't know. She silently willed Lauren to shut up. _Don't let her get a rise out of you, _Bella thought to herself, _That's just what she wants._

"Don't listen to her, Bella," Angela consoled gently. "She's just being petty."

Bella lifted her head and offered Angela a small smile of thanks. While looking at Angela, out of the corner of her eye, Bella caught a glimpse of the Cullen table. Edward was staring at the table at which Bella sat with with such focus that Bella was surprised the table and the people sitting at it didn't spontaneously combust from the sheer intensity of the stare. Bella noticed him absentmindedly toying with the bottle of unopened lemonade on his prop lunch.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Angela offered, mistaking Bella's covert spying as hesitation. The entire table leaned in closer to hear what Bella would say next.

"It's just...complicated," Bella supplied, hoping to field off anymore questions.

Much to Bella's annoyance Lauren could not be deterred. "Oh, come on, Bella," she said. "I hate to be the one to say it, but no one really figured it would last. Edward Cullen is too good for this town. Too good for you."

Bella looked incredulously at Lauren, but almost as soon as the offensive words left Lauren's mouth there was a loud pop that came from the opposite end of the cafeteria. Several heads whipped in the direction of the noise. Bella saw the lemonade bottle Edward had in his hand was now crushed. He had apparently been listening to Lauren's rant and had squeezed the bottle in his anger, causing the top to blow off and sending lemonade all over the table. Luckily it was a short lived spectacle as the bell for class rang overhead.

Edward had an annoyed expression on his face as she shook the liquid from his hand. Alice, Jasper, and Emmett were helping to wipe the table, and Rosalie was just glaring at Edward.

Bella longed to keep watching the people she loved, but Mike had other plans.

"Well, that sucks. Big mess," Mike said while looking toward the Cullens, then turning to Bella, "We should get to class."

Bella turned to go, but her foot caught on the chair and she could see the floor rushing up to meet her. Before she could hit, however, two arms wrapped around her to catch her. Bella's heart raced for a split second before she turned her head. Half expecting to see the golden orbs she loved to much, she was highly disappointed when she caught the watery blue eyes staring back at her. She quickly righted herself, trying to shake off Mike's grip.

"Are you ok?" he asked, trying unsuccessfully to hide the smile on his face, pleased he had been the one to catch her.

"I'm fine," she answered back, stiffly. She looked in Edward's direction again. The look on his face made her heart ache. Edward always prided himself on being there to catch her, and now someone else had done it. Bella took in his clenched fists held tightly at his sides. His siblings speaking to him, trying to calm him no doubt. He nodded his head, but never took his eyes from Bella. Bella's eyes started to well, but she blinked rapidly, saying, "Let's go."

Mike raised his hand to usher Bella along, but quickly lowered it when he caught sight of the murderous glare Edward was sending him.

Bella didn't know what to expect during Biology. It was the only class she had with Edward, and he sat right beside her. Mike couldn't do anything about that, but unfortunately Mike was in the class as well and would no doubt be keeping an eye on the two of them. On the way to class Bella thought about what Charlie must have said to Mike to make him think it was ok to keep Bella and Edward apart.

They entered the classroom, but instead of Mike heading for his seat, he followed Bella directly to hers and perched himself on the edge of her desk. Edward entered soon afterward and sat next to Bella without a word or acknowledgment to either of them. This broke Bella's heart. She knew he was only doing it because Mike would cause trouble and, since he could hear Mike's thoughts, Edward had a good idea on how to handle the situation, but it still hurt her.

As soon as Edward sat down, Lauren turned and began speaking to him. "Hey, Edward," she said, in what could only be assumed as what she thought was a sultry voice. Jealous flared up inside of Bella, but acted as if she wasn't paying attention to them.

"Lauren," Edward acknowledged without lifting his head from his biology notebook.

"So...are you doing anything this weekend? Because some of us are getting together," she flirted, heavily. Bella couldn't believe her ears. They weren't even truly broken up, and even if they were it had only been three days! Bella all but held her breath waiting for Edward's reply, fulling knowing he would never accept.

Bella noticed Edward's fist clench tighter under the table. "I must decline, Lauren," Edward, as always, chivalrously and politely rejected her.

"But why? It's not like there is someone else," she cut her eyes toward Bella, who was staring intently at her book while studiously ignoring the Mike Newton that was still perched on her desk, "That you are hanging out with this weekend."

"Actually, I have family obligations this weekend, and I'm very sorry to say," Edward continued, still not looking at her and sounding anything but sorry,"I will be very busy for many weekends to come."

"So, Mike," Bella said, looking up at him. Edward was finally looking at Lauren trying to politely as possible field off her advances, but Bella knew that although he looked deeply concentrated in his own discussion he was actually listening very closely to whatever Bella was going to say. Bella leaned towards Mike dramatically and lowered her voice, as if about to share a secret. "What did my father tell you exactly about me and...well, you know," she looked down as if it hurt to talk about it.

"Oh, er," Mike cut a look towards Edward, who quickly looked more engrossed in what Lauren was saying than ever. When satisfied that Edward wasn't listening, Mike continued in an almost whisper, "Well, he told me that Edward came over and started ranting about all sorts of things, and then broke up with you. He said you were devastated, and he didn't want Edward anywhere around you so he could hurt you or something. So he told me that I should...I mean," he cleared his throat to cover up his almost slip, "He just said, he hoped you would stay away from him."

Bella took in this information. He was making Edward look like the bad guy. Charlie has obviously told Mike not to let Bella know that he was supposed to keep them apart. He, of course, had no idea that Bella already knew his plans: have Mike follow her everywhere so there is no chance she can try to even talk to Edward. "Right. Thanks, Mike," Bella said as Mr. Banner walked into the room.

"Mr. Newton, will you please find your seat," Mr. Banner freed Bella from Mike. "Today, class, we will be..."

Bella and Edward were closer than they had been all day, but the foot of space between them felt more like miles upon miles.

* * *

The rest of the day went by with Mike continuing his constant stalking of Bella, and no communication whatsoever with Edward. Bella couldn't have been more ready for the day to be over. She quickly exited the gym, but Mike was still there waiting. Bella let out a frustrated sigh. She began walking toward the parking lot with Mike quickly on her heels, but something caught her eye. She saw Alice walking into the girls' bathroom.

"Uh, Mike. I'll see you tomorrow. I've got to hit the ladies' room," Bella said, not waiting for a reply. She headed straight for the one place in the entire school Mike seriously could not follow her. As soon as she opened the door, she was wrapped in a fiercely tight hug by two tiny arms.

"Oh, Bella! I'm so glad you saw me come in here! I didn't think Mike would ever leave you alone," Alice released Bella and looked at her. "This is horrible, isn't it?"

"More than you could possibly know, Alice," Bella said, not even trying to fake an upbeat mood.

"Edward told us how Mike said Charlie is making him out to be the problem and that you need to stay away from him for your own safety. That is the biggest load of rubbish I have ever heard. You did a good job getting it out of him, I must say. Very covert," Alice offered Bella a smile. Bella tried to smile back but it ended up more like a grimace. "Well, Edward wanted me to let you know that he has come up with a plan."

"What is it, Alice?" Bella needed some sort of hope.

"Well, it doesn't exactly fix our problem, but it will definitely help with keeping you safe. Edward has already been staying at your house every night keeping an eye on you, but we are all going to be doing that."

"I don't understand..."

"Each of us are going to take a shift watching you and your house. That way if Charlie tries to do something, one of us can intervene before something serious happens. Of course, Edward, Jasper, and I will be the main ones there, with the help of the others of course, but since Edward can hear Charlie's thoughts, Jasper can sense his mood, and I will hopefully See something before it happens, we are the best bets of keeping you safe."

"Alice, I still don't understand. Charlie told me to stay away from you guys. I don't see how you are going to be able to "intervene"."

"Charlie didn't say to stay away from us. He said for Edward to stay away from you and you away from him. That's why we will more than likely be in pairs. If Edward hears something negative from Charlie's thoughts, then whoever is with him can go to the door and think of some reason to speak with you." Alice noticed the skeptical look on Bella's face. She reached out and rubbed Bella's arm. "I know it isn't full proof, but it's the best we could come up with for the time being."

"I hate this. I don't want to take up all of your time and become such a burden. Tell Edward not to do it. I can handle it without taking over your lives as well."

"No, Bella," Alice said, with much authority for someone her size. "We all love you, and we all want you to be safe. We _want _to help, and we _will._"

"You aren't going to let this go, are you?" Bella asked without much hope.

"No way." Alice looped her arm through Bella's and they left the bathroom. When they got to the parking lot, Bella saw Mike near her truck and the Cullens waiting on Alice beside Edward's Volvo. Edward's eyes were immediately on the couple, and Bella's were on him. "Edward says he loves you," Alice said softly.

"I love you, too," Bella said, not breaking eye contact with Edward, knowing he could hear her.

Alice gave her a quick hug before going their opposite ways.

* * *

**a/n: so i really don't like this chapter myself. maybe it's just me...please let me know what you think. i appreciate each and every one of your reviews, which is why i tried to update sooner this time. love!!**


	20. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**SORRY THIS ISN'T A CHAPTER!!**

**HEY EVERYONE. I JUST WANTED TO LET EVERYONE KNOW THAT I HAVE MADE A MYSPACE SPECIFICALLY FOR MY FANFICTION. I AM HOPING TO USE IT SO I WON'T HAVE TO POST AUTHOR'S NOTES LIKE THIS! SO ADD ME AS A FRIEND IF YOU WANT! MORE INFO WILL BE ON MY AUTHOR'S PROFILE HERE, SO CHECK IT OUT!  
**

**MUCH LOVE!!**

**UNFORTUNATELY MUGGLE**


End file.
